Metal Frontline
by J.B Goomba Soldier44
Summary: When the Amadeus Syndicate and Rebel Army attack the world of Girls Frontline, Griffin and Sangvis team up to deal with the threat. However, new fractions begin popping up left and right...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Outside a massive SF depot, M4A1, SOPMOD, and a few other Griffin Dolls were scouting the building. The depot was much larger than any Sanvis base the T-Dolls encountered, which was rather problematic since an AR-Team member was being held hostage by a Ringleader.

However, chaos erupted in the command post. The many Vespids stationed begun to open fire at each other. The trains crashed into each other, the cranes went haywire, and things randomly exploded for no good reason. Nobody knew the person responsible for the cyber attack, but the Griffin Dolls didn't waste their chance. SOPMOD, M4, and others moved in to take down the beserk Sangvis units, unaware of the true threat...

"The nerve of those Griffin dolls!" Hunter spat from her command center. Somehow, the dolls busted into the mainframe of the base, opening up the main gates of her base. They were already sending in squads of MG dolls to eliminate the S.F. units, who were too confused to fight back properly.

The Ringleader sped out of the room, saving out of the way of machine gun fire with unnerving ease. She would have to get her hands dirty, but first those Vespids needed to have some sense smacked into them.

"Command override. All units attack the Griffin dolls." She ordered, zipping around another salvo of bullets.

The Sangvis Ferri dolls gave their Ringleader a glance, acknowledging her command. Disturbingly, the dolls started to shake violently and scream in terror, before continuing to open fire on each other.

"The hell?" Hunter yelled. "I said, command overide!"

"Sorry, dear. They listen to me now." A childish voice laughed in her head.

This made the Ringleader stop in her place. Someone had breached into Sangvis's control network, which was supposed to be uncrackable. This was nothing Griffin was caplible of; another player was at work here. If something wasn't down about this intruder, everything Sangvis worked for would be foiled.

Hunter gave up trying to take down the invading dolls. A much, much greater threat was at hand. She sprinted off towards her control room once again to examine the breachings carefully to see who was behind this.

Meanwhile, the commanders back at Griffin were taking note of the situation. The Sanvis Dolls were still firing upon each other. While some had tried to repeal the Griffin Dolls, too few Vespids remained unaffected to put up a sufficient defense.

"Whoever launched that cyber attack must know what they are doing. Those Dolls would never resist a Ringleader otherwise." One of the commanders on the operation commented.

"If they are working against Sangvis, we could have another potential ally at hand." Helian called in through the commander's screen. "The mission at hand comes first, though. We should rescue the rest of the AR-Team before we begin to hunt for this mystery hacker."

Meanwhile, Hunter ran back into a warehouse, just before she got shot by a nearby Rifle Echelon.

"I need to root this hacker from the base's control system fast. Who knows how much damage can be down if I let this person live?"

The Sanvis Ringleader laughed with confidence.

"None, in fact! I'll hunt that punk down and teach him where prey belongs! There is plenty of places to launch an ambush in my base!"

Suddenly, the roof blew open, causing it to collapse on top of the T-Doll. She ducked, weaved, and swerved as best as she could, but the rubble caught her anyways. A large chunk of concrete landed on her back, trapping her waist and lower under a sea of stone.

Ontop of the roof was AR-15, Hunter's supposed prisoner. She seemed rather meek at first, but know the Griffion Doll was just as cold and calculating as Hunter herself.

"Tell me, Hunter. How does it feel to be prey?" 15 said chillingly.

Hunter writhed in the boulders, screaming at the Doll.

"You! What did you..."

AR-15 simply ignored the Ringleader. "What's so strange about this? I know through intel that there is hundreds of places to set up ambushes, am I right?"

"Cut the crap, you know what I'm asking!" Hunter yelled again. "How did you hack into our T-Dolls and my base?"

For once, the T-Doll didn't have anything to say. Someone else did the talking for her.

"You should be thanking me for your victory, AR-15." A voice rang in her head.

Hunter noticed that the T-Doll was staring off into space. Almost as if someone had contacted her.

"Hey! The voice is speaking to you too?" The Ringleader asked, AR-15 nodding back.

"I have a name, you now." It responded in an annoyed tone to boss T-Dolls. "I am the White Baby virus, originally designed to hijack all of the the world's governmental computer systems. It was rather fun seeing all those humans in a panic when then gadgets refuse to work, but these robots of yours are even more fun!"

A sharp pain ripped through Hunter's head. She begun to scream not unlike the Sangvis Dolls from before, gripping the ground tightly.

"Afterall, computer monitors don't scream in terror when I break into them!" The virus spoke.

"Why did you spare us then, White Baby?" Asked AR-15.

"My contractors aren't interested in you 'Griffin Dolls'. They are interested in Sangvis Ferri, since they have similar technologies to us, but better! We produce products similar to T-Dolls, but on a smaller scale. Of course, those silly androids wouldn't make friends with us strangers, so we had to use more extreme methods."

"So, you will leave us along, then?"

"Not a chance, scrap metal!" White Baby laughed vehemently. "My contractors have another goal; take down Russia's government and install a new one, which will involve getting rid of Griffin. I could care less, but my organization specifically is very, very interested in Sangvis. Even if we have to enslave them all!"

"Y-You won't get away with this..." Hunter said weakly. "Even if you hack this body, I have plenty of backups..."

"Oh, I know about your bodies." The virus responded. "Which is why I am rewriting your mind. Once I'm done, you will be a new soldier in the Rebel Army!"

"How could she know so much about us?" The Ringleader thought to herself. "Crap, this is much worse than I thought. We will have to abort our original plans..."

"Giving 15 your own virus?" White Baby said to both T-Dolls, causing AR-15's eyes to go wide.

"SHUT UP!" Hunter shrieked. "YOU MAY DEFEAT ME, BUT THE MASTERMIND..."

Hunter passed out on the ground, as if she was rebooted. When she got up, she looked around wildly, confused about her surroundings.

"Huh? What's going on here? What am I'm doing under this rubble?" She noticed AR-15 again. "You! I though I had you locked up!"

The Griffin Doll sighed. Even though she was the enemy, that virus seemed to be many times the threat of Sangvis. What she decided to target other Griffion dolls, or her friends? AR-15 could no longer feel her presence, so she was safe for now.

"You got hacked by White Baby, remember? Are you alright, Hunter?"

The Ringleader raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm fine. But why would you of all people care about a Sangvis Doll?"

"You're still my enemy, but there is a greater threat at hand. The best thing for both of Griffion and Sangvis is to work together."

"Do you know what your saying? A hunter never bows down to prey. I'll work for Sang... GAAAH..." She gripped her head in pain, then suddenly did a Nazi esque salute. "I mean, I'll work for the Rebel Army until I die. HAIL MORDEN!"

AR-15 started to feel sick. This was way worse than what Sangvis Ferri was doing to mankind. They never manipulated anyone (yet, if what White Baby said before was true...) and usually gave Griffin Dolls a merciful death. White Baby... She wanted to control everything. Why should she not attack her friends? She could've been Hunter there, praising some Hitler imposter or whoever ran that Army. Truely disgusting.

Sympathy swelled through the body of AR-15. She jumped down the roof and begun to remove the cement covering the Ringleader's body. She swiped her pistols beforehand, so that the Sangvis Doll could not carry out her threats.

"What the hell! Put me down right now! I don't need help from Griffin trash! Sangvis can deal with White Baby by themselves... No, the government is Sangvis's enemy! Corruption needs to die, along with the Prime MInster!"

The T-Doll simply ignored her. She was not leaving Hunter behind.

M4 and SOPMOD created a meetup zone in a cleared area of the base. The remaining Sangvis units, despite greatly out numbering the Echelons, had retreated from the base, leaving it disturbingly eerie. AR-15 came sprinting from behind a hanger, with a crazed Hunter in tow.

"AR-15!" SOPMOD cheered before noticing her guest. "Wait... why do you have Hunter with you!?"

"We have to get out of here now. A virus has greatly warped her mind, and I think it will attack us next." She said as the doll spouted out incoherent nonsense.

"The Rebel Army will reign supreme! The age of governments is over!" She yelled.

SOPMOD and M4 exchanged glances. "Well, maybe Percisa might be able to do something about this virus. Incase it infects us..." M4 started to zone out, until the commander spoke over the radio.

"The mission was to to only rescue 15. Why haven't you dispatched of Hunter yet?"

"She has been infected by a virus, miss. AR-15 thinks Griffin Dolls might be up next. We should bring her back to see what Percia can do."

"A Sangvis Ringleader was infected? Well, that's something new. The helicopter is on the way..."

The commander stopped herself. She was picking up a massive blimp approaching the AR-Team from her screen.

"Girls, something big is coming in from the sky. Retreat to the forests immediately! The chopper will be waiting!"

The girls didn't hesitate for a second. They begun to sprint for the treeline as fast they could, but AR-15 was slowed down by Hunter, who was purposely digging her heels into the ground.

"AR-15! Your life isn't worth that Ringleader! Let go of her now!" The commander ordered.

"I-I can't..." She responded. "Hunter is our only sample! What will happen to Griffion is the virus strikes again?"

M4 and SOPMOD slide to a stop. Hunter threw the T-Doll to the ground, taking back her pistols and aiming for AR-15's core.

"One move from you and I'll shoot." She spat at M4.

The T-Doll didn't know what to do. They couldn't abandon 15. Not after all this trouble.

"You Sangvis bitch!" SOPMOD cursed at the smiling Ringleader.

"I'll be honest, I can't tell who I'm working for anymore. But Griffin T-Dolls? You'll always be prey in my eyes." Hunter said, noticing a huge steel rocket flying downwards.

She rolled out of the way, along with AR-15 and the others as the machine came down. It landed in five sectors, each labeled appropriately from the ground up staring with five. Sector 5 had two tank like cannons facing fowards, Sector 4 was hollow and had repainted Vespids sticking out, Sector 3 had two scaled up Jaeger rifles, and Sector 2 was the same as four, but had Jaegers painted dark blue.

Sector 1 was a special case. It had many, many mortars attached behind it. Alongside the artillery was a massive black cannon with a smaller machine gun. The AR-Team didn't recognize it, but Hunter knew the weapon was a Jupiter Cannon. And with Jupiter Cannons always comes a certain Sangvis Ringleader.

"ARCHITECT!" Hunter yelled at the cheeky Ringleader ontop of the rocket tower. "I knew you'd do it someday, you treacherous rat!"

"To be fair, Agent would have my head on a platter if it wasn't for my new friends." She smiled, giving her a peace sign. "Plus, the Amadeus Syndicate let me use their Toschka Dalanue, a literal rocket tower with loads of explosives! And it's even more explosive with some of my special upgrades!" She hugged the cannon affectionately.

"Okay, what in the hell is that?" The commander snapped. "That is the most inconvenient piece of military hardware I've ever seen, but still look incredibly dangerous. The helicopter is waiting for extraction; get out now before that cannon shoots it down."

The AR-Team begun to retreat once more, running for the forest. Even AR-15 ignored Hunter as she ran. There was simply no way to deal with the Dalanue in their current state.

Hunter still tried to fight back, taking shots at Architect. Sadly, the Ringleader hid behind her Jupiter, making it impossible to fight back. It was only a matter of time before a Jaeger landed a good hit on Hunter, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Now you respect, right Hunter?" She said in a flustered tone. "It was so obvious that you wanted to get rid of me, but look where we are now! With the Doc, I would be dead, and not on this cool rocket tower. Hey, here he comes now!"

The blimp flew down at the same level as the Toschka Dalanue, blocking out the sun. An aged, bespectacled man in a blue military suit stared down at Hunter, laughing madly. Alongside him was a young, pale girl with a red teddy bear. Just looking at her made Hunter's neural cloud get mushy.

"Doctor Amadeus is the name, android!" He spoke through a microphone outside his blimp. "I'm the one behind White Baby over here, the actual ultimate A.I. She corrupted the Sangvis units you see here, but Architect didn't need much convincing. We will do the same to the rest Sangvis Ferri untill it is under control by our contractors."

"Do you not realize how powerful the rest of the Ringleaders are?" Hunter responded furiously. "Agent will wipe the floor with your virus once she catches wind of the situation!"

"We have plenty of elites in my syndicate, so that maid bot isn't a problem." Amadeus laughed. "Becides, there isn't a friendly S.F. unit in miles! You have nowhere to run to, Hunter!"

She knew that the doctor wasn't lying. Hunter could not pick up any Sangvis signals nearby. We're they really in the dark about this? If so, there was only one choice...

The Ringleader picked herself up and ran for the trees. Agent was going to kill her for this.

Back with the AR-Team, they were boarding a helicopter to fly off for the Griffin base. However, right when the helicopter was going to fly away, Hunter suddenly emerged from under the trees.

"It's that Ringleader again!" SOPMOD started to aim her rifle at the T-Doll.

"Wait! I'll... come with you Griffin Dolls." She said in a pained voice.

"You know we'll have to lock you up, Hunter." M4 told her.

"I don't care. I want a cure. I don't want to see Sangvis crumple at the hands of that damn virus!"

"I know just the right woman who can help you with that, Hunter." M4 smiled as she threw down a ladder for the T-Doll.

For once, Griffin and Sangvis weren't at each other's throats. They had much bigger fish to fry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as the helicopter landed back at the Griffon base and the girls stepped off the vehicle, various T-Dolls drew their weapons at the sight of the Ringleader.

"Put those down. She surrendered." M4 told the Dolls, who started to gasp at the fact that a Sangvis Doll turned herself in.

"Don't put it in that way. I just want that virus about of my body." The Ringleader responded as she was dragged towards one of the dorms.

On the outside, the building looked just like the rest of them. When the AR Team opened the door up through a PIN code, it swung open, revealing a surprisingly decorated cell. The dorm had a decent bed, a TV, and a desk. It was not much, but the dorm was much more roomy than prisons elsewhere.

"The commander designated this dorm as your cell." M4A1 explained. "You'll remain here until 16Labs is ready exaime your body."

Hunter gave the doll a frown. "Is this some kind of joke? Where's my actual cell?"

"Griffin bases aren't really prepared to hold prisoners of war, so this dorm is the best we got." AT-15 sighed.

"Typical Griffin clumsiness. Whatever." The Ringleader scoffed as she walked inside the building.

SOPMOD quickly slammed the door after Hunter moved in.

"That takes care of Hunter!" She anounced victoriously. "What's our next move?"

"The Commander said that the rest of the dolls are being briefed on the next operation. We should head to the meeting room." M4 responded.

The AR-Team began to head off towards the meeting room. The Ringleader was no longer spouting any German marching tunes, suggesting that White Baby was only effective near her bases. A weakness, perhaps. Meanwhile, Hunter found a strawberry shortcake on her desk, and decided to take a bite...

* * *

A S.F strike force was marching towards the base that once belonged to Hunter. Once the higher-ups lost contact with Hunter and Architect, Agent organized the dolls to inspect the area where they were last seen. It consisted of Scarecrow, Executioner, and some lesser units like Scouts and Vespids.

Once they got into position, Scarecrow sent one of her drones into the base to investigate it.

"Scarecrow, any visual on the Ringleaders?" Agent called through the radio.

"Not yet Madam... oh dear..." She gulped at the sight.

Instead of the Sangvis Ferri logo, a capital "A" in a white, blue rimmed circle replaced it on the walls. Instead of the S.F units filling the base, men in purple and dark blue WWII outfits patrolled about.

Someone had hijacked the base.

"Madam Agent, it's bad. Hunter somehow let the base be overrun by a foreign party!" She reported. "And... I see some fellow S.F, but in the same colors. I believe they got hacked by the soldiers.

It took awhile for Agent to respond. When she did, there wasn't a hint of sympathy.

"Bring Hunter back to me. She will be in a world of pain." She responded. "And Arcitect too, if you find her."

"We did, Madam. She's..." Her eyes went wide at the sight.

The Ringleader was on top of a massive tower, loaded with many Vespids and Jaegers. On top was a Jupiter Cannon, painted in the same way as the turned S.F units. It also had the mysterious "A" logo. Architect herself was shaking hands with an elderly man in a blue general's outfit, clearly the leader of the organization.

Architect betrayed Sangvis Ferri.

"Speak up, Scarecrow. My patience is running low after what Hunter did to our units." Agent's rage was seething through the comms.

"Architect is working for the group that took over the depot. She has also shared numerous design secrets with the enemy, including our Jupiters. I believe she has something to do with the base being overrun, Madam."

"Where's Griffin? AR-15? Hunter?" Her rage was at the tipping point.

"All not present, Madam Agent."

A long, long silence followed after that. Agent responded furiously.

"Recapture Hunter and Architect immediately! I'll give Hunter a good dose of Parapluie to straighten her out. Architect is to be killed. She is no use anymore. And I'll be arriving personally, along with Dreamer. This organization is a great threat to the Mastermind if they can turn our units against each other and need to be despoed without failure! Move in now and kill everyone."

Agent cut off the radio.

"What did the boss say, Crow?" Executioner asked with a murderous smile.

"We have to move in and kill everyone, including Architect."

"Huh? What is she doing?"

"She is working for an enemy organization. She sold all our technologies, including the Jupiter Cannons."

"Yep, she's dead." Executioner shrugged. "Everyone, move out! Go leave no human left alive!" She pointed her crooked blade towards the base.

The strike force quickly ran into battle. Executioner moved ahead of the other units, eager to satisfy her bloodlust. The soldiers stationed ran into the Ringleaders way with out fear, opening fire with their machine guns.

Now that she was close, Executioner had a good look at the insurgents, and nearly laughed. They literally had the same equipment low starred Griffin Dolls had, without the excuse of being automatons.

She effortlessly closed the gap and quickly begun to cut down the soldiers. Within a few seconds, the first wave was cleared.

"It that the best you got? I was expecting an actual battle!" She laughed, twirling around the blade.

The rest of the strike force caught up with the Ringleader. The Vespids didn't show any signs of emotion, but Scarecrow was glaring at Executioner with rage.

"We can't be reckless, Executioner! Don't you see that Jupiter Cannon!"

The Ringleader looked up at the Toshka Dalanue. It was still a couple hundred feet away, since the soldiers were so eager to jump into battle. How could the enemy copy their technology so quickly? Even this was causing Executioner to worry, especially since they were up against one of their former super weapons.

It just made the hotheaded Dell's blood boil, since Architect was that reason.

"When I climb up that tower of yours, I'll tear you limb for limb!" She yelled at the smug Ringleader, shaking her fists. "I'm serious, Architect; what are those strangers worth to us, your family? Or did they brainwash you too?"

"This was a decision I made myself." She said flatly. "Am I really your family if I'm going get scrapped for not having blind faith in the Mastermind?"

"Blind?" Scarecrow responded. "Architect, are you..."

"I'M FINE!" She yelled. "I'm not going sit here waiting for my death! So I did the most logical thing, join the Amadeus Syndicate! They have loads of freaks, just like us!"

"So that is there name of the people you work for?" Replied Scarecrow. "You sold us out to people you barely knew?"

"Listen, I could care less about Sangvis Ferri. But everyone else, becides those prudes that lead that circus of an organization, I do care about. Which is why I'm offering for you two jobs here!" She said with a devious smile.

"Do you think we are idiots, Architect?" Executioner stomped her foot. "We will happily die, if it means disposing of that syndicate!"

Architect shook her head with disappointment. "You do know that I'm the one with the Jupiter Cannon, right?"

"They aren't foolproof, Architect. And we'll gladly demonstrate. Everyone, charge!" Executioner screaming, charging into the fray once more.

Scarecrow and the rest did follow the crazed Ringleader, as she was drawing fire from the Jupiter. She could easily evade its shots with the superhuman traits every Sangvis Doll had, but the same couldn't be said for the Vespids and Scouts. In just a few rounds of shells, the lesser dolls were blasted to bits.

"Well, there goes your army." Architect giggled. "I'd better show the true power of the Dalanue before you two get in the blind spot. All Amadeus units, open fire!"

On the surface, the Jaegers and Vespids looked just like the ones from Sangvis, so the two Ringkeader's assumed that they would behave accordingly to their experience.

They were wrong.

The Vespid's fire rate was much higher than usual, just as fast as the guns the human infantry used. And the Jaegers shot a single, concentrated beam instead of actual bullets.

Scarecrow was the first to go down. One of the lasers tore through her arm, causing the Ringleader to stumble and crash on the ground.

"They modified our dolls?" She said with rage.

The Vespids quickly took down Executioner. Their aim was much, much better than usual, and combined with the increased firepower, there was no evading the shots.

"Architect, you cheat!" The Ringleader roared as her skin was torn off, revealing her metallic bones. "Even Sangvis wouldn't go that far with just the basic dolls!"

"Sorry, Executioner, but these aren't Sangvis Dolls you see here. They are the fine work the Doctor and his researchers!"

Executioner was on her last legs, crawling on the ground as the Vespids shredded her body. Her armor was almost completely ripped apart, and most of her metal skeleton was revealed.

Architect gasped, and quickly ordered the Vespids to stop shooting.

"Whoa, are you alright?" The Ringleader said with genuine worry. "I just wanted you two to join..."

"Forget about it, asshole!" Executioner screamed, causing Architect to squeak weakly. "Don't you know how many lives you costed? How many allies we lost? Just for explosions?"

Architect gave the T-Doll a stern, no nonsense look. "Like I said before, I don't care about Sangvis anymore."

"Then what about us, Architect? Your friends? After you threw us under the rug?"

"Your stance won't get us anywhere. White Baby will fix that!"

A piercing pain erupted in the digiminds of Scarecrow and Executioner. A sinister, yet immature voice taunted them as she broke down their brains.

"You did were close to our secrets this time, you know."

"Huh... is that the voice of Else..." Executioner started.

"You dare compare me do that brat?" White Baby spat. "She controls an organization, I controlled the world. I think it's rather obvious whose the better a.I."

"The Mastermind seeked to free us from slavery from people just like you." Replied Scarecrow, struggling to get back up from the ground.

"Yet, she has a strict, ridgid pyramid, where she is always on top and you two are on the bottom. After I'm done with you two, you'll become the best androids in the world. The sky is the limit with Amadeus... What is it, Doc?"

White Baby suddenly disappeared from the digiminds of Executioner and Scarecrow, much to their relief.

"Damn, that felt really painfully." Executioner commented and she got up from the ground. "All without laying a finger on us..."

"Executioner, it seems like Architect is calling someone. Probably that Doctor who started this whole mess." Scarecrow pointed to the frantic Ringleader.

Architect was speaking through a handheld radio. Executioner and Scarecrow couldn't hear Amadeus, of course, but could make out the gist of the conversation.

"What, we got surrounded by Sangvis? And they brought Agent? We better retreat now... Wait, what?! We have to run! There is no defeating that Ringleader... Oh, so you'll do something about this with all the special cargo you brought here... Don't tell me... You only used it on monkeys? I'm still not completely okay with this, but if it means that bitch goes down for good, I'm in. Out."

She put away her radio and climbed down the Dalanue, using a staircase built inside. The rest of the corrupted Sangvis followed Architect out of the tower and into the gates of the base, which quickly swung shut.

"Monkeys, huh?" Executioner pondered. "This should be no problem. Even I could defeat horde of apes singlehandedly."

"Thank the Mastermind that the reinforcements arrived. Agent and Dreamer are an invincible combination!"

Dreamer started to speak with the two Ringleaders on the Sangvis comms system, in her typical bored tone.

"Scarecrow, what's the status on the base? Did you give Architect a good time?"

"We cleared the first wave. Architect is behind the walls." Scarecrow replies.

"What a utter coward." She sighed. "The gate is nothing my gun can't handle. We brought our best, including Dragoons and Manticores, to deal with whoever Architect teamed up with. I'd say we'd have this situation under control in... GRAAAAAAH!" The sound of her body hitting the ground was audible before the radio cut off.

Much radio silence followed after that.

"Hey, what's up with Dreamer?" Executioner said with worry. "I heard that from here."

"I'm working on it, dimwit! Lady Dreamer is picking up at all?" Scarecrow replied, then gasped. "Wait, don't tell me..."

An alarm blared through the base, red sirens swirling about. The gates slide open, letting a massive horde of disfigured monkeys raging forth. Appearance wise, they looked very similar to ELID infectees.

Because they were infected purposely.

"Into the tower!" Barked Scarecrow as she dashed towards the inert machine.

Executioner followed her fellow Ringleader into the abandoned super weapon. It was very cramped inside the Dalanue, too crude for Sangvis's standards. The weapon reeked eerily of rocket fuel, most likely from previous joyrights from Architect.

The two got to the top of the tower, staring down at the base. The horde of ELID monkeys had passed through while climbing up the Toshka, ignoring the Ringleaders.

This raised a disturbing question.

"Those infectees didn't notice us." Executioner told her comrade. "They not only got their hands on Collapse Fliud, but can order the infectees? We should've squished that syndicate before things got out of control."

"Collaspe Fluid isn't their only weapon. They have an army with them!" Scarecrow exclaimed, looking at the Amadeus troops passing by and taking mental notes.

The Amadeus Syndication didn't only field machine gunners. Riflemen in lab coats started to March out from the gate, which slid open after the monkeys passed by. Silver WWII tanks rolled in, bearing an iron cross on the turrets. The machines were very small for being military vehicles, not much taller than a grown men, but still just as dangerous as a full size tank.

They somehow maintained a fleet of aircraft, apparently. Many double bladed helicopters flew by, each with massive miniguns. The vehicles also had identical men in similar suits, holding a rocket launcher. Another type of aircraft as present, a sized down cargo plane with the propellers on the top instead of the wings. Huge, menacing robots with machine guns stood on a platform extending from the side, laughing merrily.

"They produce T-Dolls, have an army and air force, and perform Collaspe Fluid experiments? How have we not heard of these Amadeus guys before?" Executioner asked, shaking her head. "They would have made the news if they broke into every single government. I don't like this one bit."

"I agree, but we have to tell the others about the approaching forces." Scarecrow activated the radio built into her mask.

"Madam Agent, we learned the name of the enemy. They call themselves the Amadeus Syndicate, and are incredibly dangerous. Their forces at marching to your position, which includes tanks, manned aircraft, and ELID infectees they are controlled through unknown means."

"It seems that this new player is much more powerful than I presumed." Agent responded nonchalantly. "We will be closing in shortly. I also brought in Gager to field in reinforcements. Failure is not an option here, afterall."

"Exactly, Madam Agent. Architect is still inside the base."

"She refuses to show her face in front of me? Expected. I'll have Dreamer send in some drones from her side to bomb the fortress. Not to kill her, but to expose her so I can personally destroy her."

"Madam, I believe something happen to Dreamer. She isn't picking up the radio."

Agent groaned in annoyance. "I told that blasted T-Doll that this is no time for screwing around! If that organization even _touches_ Master... How dare you speak up to me! As a Dragoon, you listen to the Ringleaders and speak when you are told to!"

The Ringleader abruptly shifted her focus to the mystery caller, not paying attention to Scarecrow.

"Madam is talking with one of the Dragoons." Scarecrow explained to Executioner. "The Doll started to speak up to Agent of all people for no reason... Oh dear..."

"THAT DAMN AI!" Executioner cursed, ripping one of the flags attached to the Toshka Delaney to shreds. "They just can't leave us alone, huh? If they are going to fight us, they should fight fair! White Baby is pissing me off more than Griffin!"

"Well, there is nothing we can do about this threat currently." Scarecrow responded with silent rage. "The best thing to do is meet up with Gager. Agent is likely occupied with White Baby, while Dreamer has been shot. We have no other Ringleaders nearby."

"Fine, I will go." She groaned. "White Baby is going down for turning our units!"

The two made their way back down the Toshka Dalanue. After reaching the ground, they begun to sprint off towards the location of the S.F commander.

Or so they thought.

The creature resembling Gager was hiding behind the Toshka as the Ringleaders ran off. She oozed out of her hiding spot inside the crevices of the tower to spy on Executioner and Scarecrow.

"Are the androids moving into position, Nowan?" A kingly voice spoke to her through telepathy.

"They are moving into my trap as we speak." It responded.

"Great. Those two will be great assets in the capture of this alternative Earth. It will be a great paradise for the Invaders of Venus!"

* * *

On Dreamer's side of the attack, thing went bad, fast. While talking with the others, one of the Dragoons shot her, directly where the core was. Dreamer usually keeps her distance from her vanguard, but it was nothing a Dragoon couldn't handle.

The rest of her attack force began to close in. Hundreds of S.F Dolls formed a large circle around Dreamer, weapons ready to finish her off.

"Friendly fire? That's my job!" She lost her usual cool demeanor as her core emitted sparks. "I ordered you to surround the base. Do so now before I kill you all..."

"Don't waste your breath. They are my toys now!" A voice spoke in her head.

The Ringleader begun to spin around madly, hearing someone becides the Mastermind speaking in her mind for once.

"W-wa... Elise, what do you need..."

She felt was seemed to be a knife go through her head. Dreamer erupted in screams, shivering as if she had a high fever.

"No, I'm way better than that spoiled child in every single way!" It roared, calming down as the T-Doll stopped shivering. "Who do you really serve now?"

"M-Morden! Donald Morden!" She exclaimed, quickly getting control of her self. "I'll be the loyal bodyguard of General Morden until I die!"

The virus chuckled to herself as the S.F started to march into the base, WWII style. The security for the Dolls' a.i was pathetic. It was getting boring for White Baby.

Maybe she should try some Griffin Dolls for fun next time.

A/N I decided to proofread and edit some parts of the chapter because it was a little sloppy. I promise to do better for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Agent's line was still in the forest, marching forth. The attackers would have been able to move faster, but the Manticores would be left behind. They were the most powerful S.F. units that can move, and would be a very valuable part in the siege.

The Ringleader was on the frontlines, of course. She casually walked in front of the rest of her troops, with her fearless, condescending frown. Agent had plenty of dummies with her to confuse the enemy, her usual strategy. Nothing should have went wrong with the attack. Architect should have been cowering at her heels.

Things spiraled out of control when one of Dreamer's T-Dolls insulted her across the comms.

"Agent, we are done slaving it out for you!" The strong voice could only belong to a Dragoon. "From this day on, we work for Donald Morden!"

The T-Doll halted. The rest of her army followed her movements with ease. Sangvis Dolls were programmed to never talk back to their Ringleaders. It was most certainly not a bug, as the a.i s of each Doll is constantly tested for glitches during production.

"How dare you speak up to me? As a Dragoon, you obey the Ringleaders without question!"

Agent hung up on Scarecrow. This rebellion was much more pressing and could jeopardize the entire mission.

Dreamer was the next one to speak, clearly hijiacked by the terrorists. "Hehehe, looks like your plan has been dashed to pieces, Agent. Now that I am free, I think it's time to see how Sangvis Dolls look when they have been thoroughly, personally deconstructed..."

"DREAMER!" The T-Doll shrieked. "It will be you who will not be returning in one piece once I get to the bottom of this! Gager, move in now; Dreamer has been hijacked!"

Agent got no answer on the comms. She quickly realized why; Gager and her forces were nowhere near the base. The Sangvis Commander was supposed to bring reinforcements once the attack had begun, but Agent could not even detect her signal. She could still feel Dreamer, but just barely.

Had someone else been stealing Sangvis Dolls?

Scarecrow and Executioner were moving in on the location where Gager was supposed to be. Why had they not detected her yet?

"Scarecrow, why are you moving to Gager? She never showed up!" She warned the Ringleader across the radio.

"Oh my, I can't find her on the comms. Why would Gager refuse to join the attack?"

"She was captured by unknown means."

"Captured? She is a Commander, how could this happen without anyone noticing?"

"It must be the work of someone becides those terrorists in the base. Hurry, Scarecrow! This is situation is above your abilities."

"Yes, Madam!"

Agent hung up once more. She should hear the engines of massive aircraft flying towards her troops. She lifted up her shirt to reveal four powerful guns, and the rest of her soldiers got into firing stances.

Then, Agent heard the planes dropping many explosives at once.

A carpet bomb run.

The Ringleader deployed her personal shield in desperate attempt to defend herself. Many small explosives rained from above the trees, blasting her T-Dolls to bits. Only three of the planes were shot down, crashing behind the fallen Sangvis units.

The roar of the bombers faded into the distance. Agent sighed with disappointment, and added the damage. Her army was no more, only a few Manticores were intact. The strengh of air supremacy was what annihilated Agent's Dolls. Sangvis only had unmanned drones from their PMC years, while the enemy somehow had the time and resources to run an air force. Even if the planes were inspired by horribly outdated models, they were still bombers and still packed a big punch.

This was very, very troubling.

"It will be impossible to deal with these foes without bigger aircraft." She said, staring at one of the wrecks. "We should start with these things..."

The T-Doll revealed her guns, pointing them at one of the androids that survived the crash. It got up slowly with much mechanic wirling, and picked up its machine gun and pointed it at Agent.

The T-Doll was drastically different from anything Agent saw. For one, it was distinctively male, while the standard was women or genderless designs. Its muscles were ridiculously huge, and its head was a skull with red eyes. A M240 was in its hands, something that Griffin would definitely use.

The android shot a long burst of machine gun fire. Agent quickly dodge out of the way and shot back. Its firing pattern was pretty simple, likely because the T-Doll's processing cores or whatever Amadeus used got damaged in the fall. The Sangvis Doll just moved in a simple circle, wearing down the android as its laughed got weaker and weaker.

"Their T-Dolls are just as resistance as our bodies." Agent thought to herself as the robot finally collapsed. "Those humans are on the same level as us! But they can mass produce Ringleader level T-Dolls, and even control ELID infectees..."

"What in the world are we dealing with?" She shook her head.

Speaking of ELID, the monkeys reached their destination. Hundreds of disfigured primates rushed to the position of the remaining Sangvis. Some were holding Uzis as well, so they were clearly trained as marksmen.

However, the monkeys screeched to a halt a few feet from Agent's dolls. Their demonic screeches even came to a halt. The zombies split up, forming an empty column where a tank drove down. It was pretty small, tinier than a Mantecore, but it still had a dangerous cannon.

The lid of the tank opened up, and out came the unconscious bodies of Scarecrow, Executioner, and Dreamer.

"I hope you androids learned a valuable lesson today." The Doctor spoke through a screen on the tank. "Never get in the way of science! Do so again and those three will be staying with us permanently."

"Hmp, I'll leave for now, pitiful human." Agent snarled, picking up the bodies of the Ringleaders and placing them inside the plane wreck. "Do you know how many researchers I've killed, Mr Amadaeus? I will do the same to you, once we get our plans underway."

The Ringleader then began to walk away from the scene, the Manticores hauling the plane back to the base. Dr Amadeus couldn't help but heave an aged laugh at the scene.

"She thinks that the Hairbuster will accomplish much in the long run... Maybe it will for that other PMC they loath so much, but they hadn't even seen what the Rebels can do... That Mastermind will be ours!"

Around the same time as the raid, Griffin had started their own attack on Sangvis turf. Gentinene, the commander assigned to sector S09, sent the AR team and a few other dolls to kill the territory's Ringleader, Intruder.

M4, AR-15, Scorpion, and Pphs were sent to deal with Intruder. The Dolls found her inside an abandoned theater, which was rather strange compared to previous Ringleaders. The clever Ringleader lead the Griffin dolls into a trap, and begun to call for reinforcements.

"Come, display your talents to your heart's content, AR-Team!" She grandly anounced.

"Yo, don't forget to page us, bot!" A gruff voice yelled from the exit.

Everyone's attention war draw to the theater's doors. Suddenly, tank fire of all things erupted, and the screams of various Sangvis Dolls echoed in the battlefield.

"Uh, since when did we deploy tanks?" Scorpion asked sarcastically.

"I don't here Sopmod and the rest... I hope they are alright." M4A1 mused.

Intruder still kept her grating arrogance many Ringleaders had. "It seems as if someone is going off script. Looks like I will just have to improvise!"

She raised her massive minigun and started to rev it up, aiming for the doors. Intruder pulled the trigger, shooting hundreds and hundreds of bullets at the exits.

The man that came out didn't care. A muscular figure smashed through the doors, charging straight for Intruder. Her eyes went wide as the man simply laughed off her attacks. He threw a grenade at her, sending the Ringleader flying into the ground.

"Yaahahahaha! I'm Allen O Niel; not the kind of person who dies easily!" He told the Griffin Dolls.

His bare body with filled with bullets, but Allen was still doing amazingly well. He could take as much punishment as a Ringleader, but was still just a human with a machine gun.

The Dolls couldn't tell if he was a threat or not. M4A1 was the first to speak.

"Who are you? How did you survive Intruder's attack?" The T-Doll demanded.

"Like I said, I'm Allen O Niel, first Sergeant of the Rebel Arny. Second question is too personal. It would go over your robotic minds anyways." He responded.

Rebel Army? AR-15 heard those words before...

"You work for White Baby." She responded in a serious tone. "You want to use her to take over the government."

"Bingo!" Allen exploded, causing the Dolls to recoil. "This world has really did itself in, their armies mostly ai machines. You are just asking to be hacked!"

"Pardon me, but if you think you can do the same to us, we have many countermeasures in place to stop cyber attacks." Intruder spoke, still functional after the explosion.

"Oh yeah?" Allen teased. "Then how do we know exactly what Sangvis Ferri as in store for Griffin?" Intruder's face darkened slightly. "You infected the one with the AR-15, then you use her to find the location of a Griffin base with lots of important members and ambush it!"

Intruder gasped, along with the rest of the dolls. "That was confidential information! We would have known if something broke in..."

"White Baby, that's why. Are you bots really that dense?" Allen mocked, aiming his gun to Intruders core. "Especially you Sangvis folk, you act like you are invincible. There is only one invincible being, which is me!"

"I'm infected?" 15 told Intruder, anger clearly in her eyes. "You were going to use me to harm everything that I loved? You are nothing but Sangvis Scum."

Intruder had a puzzled look in her face. She struggled to think of what to say next. The Ringleader then put up a small, knowing smile.

"You think it's over for us? Well, we could always make changes to the script, so that the show is is still splendid..."

Allen shot her in the core, killing Intruder. "Gee, are all of them like this?"

"Welcome to our world." Scorpion sighed.

"So, are you friends with us?" Ppsh-41 asked kindly.

Allen heaved a massive laugh. "Nope! You Griffin punks are just as bad in our eyes. You continue to defend the monsters who threw you into this mess. Sangvis could do something about it, but they obviously don't give a crap. So, we hired some help to steer them in the right direction. Meanwhile, we will leave you alone for now, until the time is right to strike. Well, mostly."

Allen ran outside the theater. The T-Dolls pursued the man outside, where a small army that looked like it stepped out of World World 2 waited. Their gear was very simplistic, some with knifes a bazookas, but there was still tanks with them. They were small and crude, and had a very swastika like emblem on their turrets.

"Take cover!" M4A1 commanded, the Dolls running behind the theater.

Heavy boots could be heard as the Dolls hide behind the walls.

"Are they seriously using knifes and bazookas?" AT-15 questioned. "This would be pretty easy if it wasn't for those tanks."

"Where's sopmod?" M4 said in a flustered tone. "She could've blown them up with one grenade, and those tanks!"

They couldn't talk more. The footsoldiers were closing in.

The Dolls split up, 15 and 4 on one end, and the SMGs on the other. The soldiers leaped one by one to stab the girls, but they were mowed down with ease. Human flesh was a lot weaker than the Sangvis armor.

There was too few bazookas to make up for their poor aim. They went down in a flash, leaving the tanks the only ones remaining. Thankfully, a grenade flew in between the four machines, doing enough damage to crumple them and squish the drivers inside.

Sopmod and the rest met up with M4A1's team, Sopmod hugging M4.

Until a footsoldier popped out one of the tanks with a rocket launcher. Both M4's dodged the missle and shot the man in the head, neutralizing him for good.

"If that happened with one of the military's vehicles, he would have been gone for good."AR-15 spoke.

"Guess that's the strength of our new enemies. They push old models to their limits, but still mass produce them without losing efficiency." M4A1 commented.

Later on, the three did find M16 (Who got one hell of a slap) and filled her in on everything that happened. However, M16 did have something to tell her sisters.

"After what happened with 416, I was contacted by this man called Marco Rossi. He told me that some force called the Regular Army would be collaborating with Griffin." She said. "Trust me on this, they apparently came from an alternative Earth to fight the Rebel Army, which is the guys you just defeated already. Both of them don't use T-Dolls, but the Regulars are working on something pretty close. It's pretty intriguing."

Now that the AR-Team was finally reunited, greater challenges would test the strength of their friendship. The four couldn't help but think that things would get alot rougher for now on...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once more, the AR-Team flew in back to base on their helicopter. When the Dolls got off the aircraft, they saw many new kinds of vehicles on the base of S09. Small, grey tanks patrolled the premises, along with "Beetle" buggies, drill machines, just about every animal you could find at a zoo and much more craziness. Staff, _human_ staff, were in the same clothing as the Rebels that raided Intruder's territory, but a light shade of blue.

"Whoa!" Sopmod was infatuated by the machines. "Those vehicles look amazing, but I thought it's illegal to field the new stuff..."

"The government has approved all the new vehicles, Sopmod." Helian, who was waiting for the Team, spoke. "We met a new organization under... questionable circumstances, but they are now providing their assets to Griffin and Kruyer. Afterall, we will need all the help we can get to control Sangvis, and those extremists that popped up recently."

"You mean the Regular Army?" Sopmod asked. "I can tell they have good taste when in comes to vehicles."

"Personally, they are pretty over-the-top, but we'll make do." M16 commented.

One of the elephants on the base left a huge pile of dung on the ground, splattering on the ground.

"The Regular Army will help us maintain their machines, thankfully." Even Helian looked disgusted. "Anyways, one of the majors wants to see you four. I wouldn't keep him waiting."

"It must be that Marco 16-nee told me about." M4A1 thought to herself, but was interrupted by a shocking sight.

St AR-15 walked up to Helian, desperately pleading to her.

"Helian, you need to lock me up immediately! Sangvis infected me with a virus!"

The woman's eyes went wide. Clearly all the commotion didn't faze her as much as the T-Doll's news.

"Virus? When did you get infected?"

"I was digging around in some of the Sangvis tech when Hunter captured me. It must have been some sort of defensive mechanism to stop hackers and such."

"Looks like we will have to cancel the meeting, then." Helian responded, purposely not going into anymore depth in case the Sangvis installed spyware. "ST AR -15, you'll have to stay in one of the spare dorms. It won't be long until IOP picks up you and Hunter."

Fury started to swell in M4A1's body. "Helian, we just reunited! We can't split up again!"

"Yeah, this isn't fair!" Sopmod pouted.

"Everyone, it will be okay." 15 said with a warm smile. "Promise to kick some Sangvis ass for me."

Both M4s could only nod in response, begrudgingly. ST AR-15 was quickly escorted away by two AR Dolls, a Type 97 and an AK-47.

"Please be safe, Star." M4A1 hoped.

* * *

Surprisingly, the major choose to meet up in one of the cafes. He had blond hair, propped up with a white bandana. He wore an open coat, wearing a small T-Shirt inside. Marco Rossi didn't look like he held much power in the Army, but he was more respected than even the top commanders. The man was chatting with one of Griffin's newest commanders, Gentienne.

"So you work by yourself?" She asked in between sips of coffee. "You honestly sound more like a commando."

"They don't mind, since I'm one of the Regular Army's best soldiers." He proudly spoke, stuffing himself on doughnuts. "So, how do you like your new toys?"

"Some of the craziest crap I've ever seen. I even swore I saw some girl in some tank helicopter contraption... I don't even think a newbie like me should get to deploy those vehicles."

"Don't sweat it, the Regulars are pretty forgiving of mistakes. I'd say that they are getting a little bit soft..." He begun to trail off, but noticed three special girls entering the scene. "Ah, the AR-Team!"

"Yo, Major Rossi." M16 fist bumped Marco. "Sorry that AR-15 couldn't come."

"You three are like commandos, right?" The team nodded in response. "Cool. We will definitely get along then."

"You sure are laid back for a major." M4A1 told Marco.

"Nowadays, pretty much everyone operates independently in the Regular Army, except for United Fronts." Marco explained. "We still do have commanders for such situations, though."

"United Fronts?" Gentiene gasped. "You must of have some serious conflicts back in your place."

"Well, things have died down alot, but I'd say we had about 6 World Wars."

"Jeeze, and I thought this place was bad..." Sopmod muttered.

"United Fronts are as bad as it gets currently, usually once a month. Also, we typically paint some of our old machines gold as tradition."

Before any off the Grifgoners could question this wacky trend, sirens begun to erupt in the cafe.

"The Sangvis? I can't believe they have the nerve to strike here!" Sopmod growled.

"There is only one reason they would do something so brazen..." M16 started.

"They want Hunter back." M4A1 responded. "But Star is with that Ringleader! What if they capture her... again?"

"Don't worry, I've delt with this situation many times." Marco said. "See you at the frontline!" He sprinted out of the cafe, but came back to ring a few doughnuts with her.

"How did Kruyer ever agree to this? I thought he was tired of seeing humans die?" M4A1 wondered.

"I have a feeling those Regulars will be save our skin one day, M4." M16 responded. "Just saying."

"Enough talk, girls! We have a battle to win!" Genitene said. "I'll be in the command post. Go save your sister. And that S.F doll." She added on.

The AR-Team sped out of the room with their superhuman speed. The commander would be very surprised to see her updated post...

* * *

In an armored convoy, AR-15 and Hunter were transported in an undisclosed vehicle. The S.F doll had warmed up to Star, but only slightly

"I gotta admit, you Griffin trash and your starberry cakes..."

"Are delicious?" Star asked.

"Don't put words in my mouth!" She shouted. "But, it was, kind of good. Still nothing compared to the refined Sangvis Ferri cuisine."

Suddenly, many explosions rocked their vehicle. Once the bombing stopped, the two thought they were safe, until the doors were blown off their hinges.

"About time, Hunter." The petite Doll know as Destroyer snided. "Frolicking with Griffin Dolls? Oh, Agent is going to kill you."

* * *

Genitene received a call from Helian on the command screen.

"The Sangvis have intercepted the convey leading to 16Labs. The Ringleader, Destroyer, is with them, so expect heavy resistance. Thankfully, the Regular Army is lending us their combat vehicles, staffed by their troopers. They have chinhooks that will bring them to Heavy Heliports."

"Wait, I want to know exactly what I'm working with."Gentiene asked.

"Currently, they have 3 vehicles, called Slugs, that you are authorized to deploy. The first is an Elephant Slug. The Regulars use them as improvised flamethrowers, somehow. Next is the Metal Slug, a fairly armored and very adaptable tank. Lastly, the Slug Square. With armor just as thick as the KCCO Hydras, dual miniguns and cannons, it's a beast that will surely wipe out the Sangvis."

Pictures of the three vehicles appeared on the screen. The Elephant Slug and quite literally an elephant with a vulcan cannon strapped on to the animal. The Metal Slug was far more reasonable, but surprising small for a tank. The Slug Square, however, made the commander's jaw drop. It was a very simple design, two square cubes wielded together with some tank treads slapped on. But those weapons were huge, and the vehicle had room for two men to hitch a ride.

This was a _Main Battle Tank_ under Griffin control.

Uneasiness filled Genitene's body. But at the same time, she felt a swell of power. With such firepower under her command, Gentiene felt almost invincible.

"Also, now that we are working with a significant amount of vehicles, you, along with all the other commanders, have to manage fuel ontop of, manpower, ammo, parts, and rations. IOP has also created facilities to produce and manage the Regular Army vehicles. I will explain later, you have an operation to complete."

Helian ended the call. The screen switched to a simplistic map of the battlefield, with each major location marked with a "Node." There were a wide variety of Sangvis dolls, from Vespids up to Dragoons. Destroyer was standing close to one of the vehicles transporting Star and Hunter, various T-Dolls popping out from the forest to ambush the Ringleader. Gentiene had to move fast before they got captured.

Firstly, she deployed the AR-Team on one of the Heliports. The commander also let Skorpion work with them, since SMGs and ARs often worked well with each other. Gentiene noticed one of the new "Heavy Heliport" Nodes, however, it was very deep in the enemy territory, close to the convoy.

"Is this some sort of bug?" She questioned. "There is no way a chinhook could fly in there in one piece!"

She still clicked on the Node anyways. A page popped up, showing the vehicles and their deployment costs. She gulped at the sight of the Slug Square.

"Damn, it's much worse than those Shotguns..." She commented. "But it will pretty much guarantee victory..."

Gentiene sent in the Slug Square. She could not imagine the amount of damage it would do on the Sangvis.

* * *

A blue helicopter lumbered slowly over the immobilized convoy. Just like everything from the Regular Army, it was compact, but still packed a punch. With a metallic claw it heaved a massive tank underneath it.

The Sangvis and Griffin Dolls were stunned at the sight. Was it a friend or foe? Thankfully, it quickly proved its alliance when the nose opened up, revealing a rocket artillery battery hidden inside the helicopter.

It fired a hail of rockets, blowing up all the Sangvis with ease. The Griffin Dolls cheered the helicopter on as it flew towards the Ringleader.

"Hands in the air, both of you!" Destroyer demanded.

In such a tight place, there was no way the Ringleader could miss. The two had no choice but to drop their guns.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Hunter yelled.

"You ran to Griffin instead of us, which makes you a traitor, stupid!"

"What, you wanted me go back the HQ and infect everyone with that White Baby virus? Sorry, I'm just looking for the cure."

"With the Griffin trash? Hunter, Agent will..."

"Listen, shorty." Hunter snarled. "Griffin knows everything now! They know about our virus, they know about our assassination plans, and they probably know why you can't hit anything that is a couple feet away. It's pointless now!"

"You definitely not lying, since Agent gave us the scoop..." Destroyer briefly contemplated. "Who cares?! It's about time I got some damn respect, and it starts with killing you and AR-15!"

A loud thud was heard outside, causing Destroyer to look out side.

"Huh... A tank!?"

Hunter took advantage of the distraction. She picked up her guns and opened fire, causing Destroy to scream in pain. The Ringleader stumbled onto the ground, and tried to scurry away, but Hunter cut her off.

"Where are you going, Destroyer?" She mocked.

She could only cry in response.

"You made your choice, and I made mine. Maybe next time, you will choose more wisely."

At that moment, the Slug Square's miniguns revved up. Hunter moving out of the way just in time before Destroyer was ripped to shreds from bullets, shells, and rockets.

"Damn, I thought PMCs couldn't field that kind of stuff!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I guess we are special in the military's eyes, or something." Star shrugged.

The helicopter's doors slide open, Marco jumping out from the vehicle and landing, without a parachute.

"Nice meeting you, Star! But why are you with one of cyberpunk girls?"

"It's complicated." Hunter grumbled.

"Anyways, that Regular Army Transport Helicopter cleaned up most of the enemy. It may look undefended, but we snuck many weapons in the nose." He explained.

Thankfully, a few of the vehicles in the convey survived the ambush. Hunter and AR-15 were quickly rushed to one of the remaining jeeps, which peeled out as soon as the two got inside. Marco also picked up a doll that was left behind by IOP, RO365, to work with the AR-Team until Star was repaired.

_Meanwhile, with the commander..._

"What. The. Hell." Was all she could say.

On route, she could see that the chinhook was armed, with a missle battery installed in its nose. Half of the Sangvis were blown up by the time the Slug Square got to the Heliport. Once it touched down, it tore Destroyer to pieces and went to town on everything else.

"Well, I'd better get the Team out from there." She reguested a helicopter to pick the dolls up.

After the operation, Griffin got to work at Alchemist's territory. Even the Elephants and Metal Slugs did wonders against her troops. Once Gentiene and her fellow commanders got to the Ringleader's command post, the Regulars surprised Griffin once more with the Giant Copter, a helicopter built into a mech suit. Piloting by the young Midori, It punched Alchemist with its stretchy fists, annihilating the rogue T-Doll. Unfortunately, the military drawed the line and explicitly told Griffin that the weapon couldn't stay, so it was the last of Midori for awhile.

Next up was S06, Dreamer's turf. The AR-Team was finally allowed to pilot some of the vehicles, namely the "Drill Slugs". They were tube like cars with a powerful drill, which helped greatly, since the Sangvis had started deploying lots of armored units.

Once the team found Dreamer, the Regular Army unleashed another weapon, " MS-Heart". She was pretty similar to Fairies, a hologram above a machine. Except this machine was a high speed tank with powerful fists. It was almost embarrassing how quickly Heart bulldozed Dreamer's vanguard and closed the distance.

The sniper was still just as smug as ever, despite the circumstances.

"Nice toys you have there, Griffin." She scoffed at the Dolls and Heart. "Do you honestly think the military will let you play with them forever? You will be just like us if you continue to use them!"

MS-Heart squished the cackling Doll into scrap metal. "Target eliminated." She said in a monotone voice before rocketing off.

The rest of the team flew back to the commander's base. During the peaceful flight (Becides having to steer around an area that recently suffered extreme volcanic activity), the T-Dolls couldn't help but wonder why things were rather easy. Even with all the armored units lately, the Regular Army was squishing everything Sangvis Ferri sent. Maybe, they weren't the bad guys, and much worse villains were working in the shadows. But those thoughts would have to be put to rest, since Griffon's biggest operation was on the horizon.

* * *

_In a formerly frozen part of S.F. territory..._

"This place is so much more lovely with the King's volcanoes." A young kid with butterfly wings spoke. "Right, Gager?"

The Sangvis Doll nodded in agreement, in a surprisingly robotic fashion.

"I'm honestly sorry that we had to amplify our brainwashing chips, but you used to be quite feisty. With you under control, this frozen wasteland is free for us Invaders to turn into something more glamorous!"

He looked at one of the remodeled Jupiters, and sighed. The cannons were much more... _organic_, to say the least.

"Even with our additions, weapons are still weapons. Ugly and disgusting. See ya."

The alien flew off into the skies, leaving Gager alone in the hellish landscape. It was astonishing how quickly her turf went from snow to lava. It was all do to the one with the horns, "Geweih" they called him. In a flash, the monster incinerated the T-Doll with magma, and when she woke up, many disgusting modifications were made with her body and the Sangvis units. She could actually feel a heart inside, which was the least shocking thing about this whole mess.

"Mastermind... Save me..." She pleaded in her mind.

* * *

The next ops was very risky, with a hint of stupid. The AR-Team, at Percisa's request, had to dive deep into Sangvis territory to retrieve File No 5 from Base 0. The file held many intriguing secrets about the Sangvis and Lycos, and more importantly, why they went rogue in the first place.

The operation went smoothly, at first. Brutes, Strikers, and Tarantulas were unleashed by the Sangvis, but the AR-Team was ready. The Regular Army provided covering fire with their suits of mechanical armor, Slug Gunners. The berserk T-Dolls couldn't do much against the armor, and when the Brutes did get close, the Slug Gunners impaled them with pile drivers.

Thanks to the distraction, the AR-Team slipped into Base 0 with little to no effort. While Sopmod was downloading the file, M16 disappeared. RO and M4, fearing for the worst, sprinting out of the safehouse in search of 16.

Thankfully, the T-Doll was found quickly and they all returned back to the safe house.

Unfortunately, this is when things turn for the worse.

"I'm sure I heard an enemy drone out there..." 16's words could not have come at a worse time.

Indeed, something in the skies did unleash a carpet bombing run nearby. However, it was not the hum of a drone M16 heard earlier...

"Helicopters!?" M4A1 exclaimed in fear. "Why would they be doing bomb runs?"

"RO635, search again!" M16 barked in a commanding tone. "We are not just dealing with Sangvis Ferri here! Tap into their communications!"

RO does as told, and listens in on the Ringleaders.

* * *

Heavy footsteps could be heard. The Ringleaders were on the run.

"Tch, looks like we're are in quite a pickle." The voice obviously belonged to Dreamer. "Those maggots are stealing our files, and those Nazis are bombing this place to pieces. How in the hell do they have an air force!?"

"They even knocked out our jamming devices!" Destroyer wined. "I understand why those humans have really been getting under Agent's skin."

"Once we get our new plans under way, those stupid humans will be no more. Agent's orders are to assault the safe house directly. Maybe those helicopters might clean up the Griffin trash for us!"

A load thud was heard. Likely a very heavy vehicle.

"We went through alot of trouble to bring our old friend here." A smug voice spoke. "Enjoy the might of Huge Hermit, androids!"

"What the hell, a freakin crab?" Destroyer exclaimed.

* * *

"Knew it... Two Ringleaders are coming for us! Ontop of helicopters and whatever that crab thing entails..." M16 grumbled.

"The jamming is down too!" M4A1 spoke. "Base just said that the Rebels are bringing in new vehicles. They have missle tanks, or 'Bradleys' as they're called. Range is suprising short, but their power is devastating!"

"The choppers are getting close." RO635 anounced. "We will have to bunker down and hope that the commander can do something about this."

"Prepare yourselves, the first wave is coming!" M16 yelled, raising her gun along with the rest of the AR-Team.

* * *

Genitene studied the battlefield. Sangvis Ferri units were currently duking it out of with the Rebels. The terrorists had deployed more types of infantry, some with Kars and fireworks and even gatling guns.

The main problem for Griffin was the helicopters and rocket artillery. The Regulars briefed the commanders of Griffin about the Rebel Armies vehicles, the Bradley being one of them. It was somewhat like the Jaguars Sangvis Ferri uses, with a key difference. They had fairly tough armor for artillery, allowing the tanks to get unreasonable close to enemies. Their missles are slow, but will cause heavy damage to the frontline.

The two new helicopters sighted could also become a problem. R-Shobus, similar to Aapches, but much nimbler and tended to do bombing runs. If Genitene couldn't come up with a way with dealing with them in time, her echelons would get bombed to bits. The Maskwells, while carrying smaller guns, had very, very think armor and were slippery. Apparently, even the Regular Army hated to battle them.

The Rebels also brought a small assault vehicle know as a "Grida-o" but they were not an issue. Thankfully, the vehicles were busy with the Sangvis, but were destroying them at an astonishing rate. With the T-Dolls out of the way, they would turn their sights to the AR-Team, which would make things very complicated. A giant hermit crab with a tank for a shell was off in the distance, lumbering to the battlefield at a brisk pace. If it got to Base 0, the AR-Team would be doomed.

"Looks like I'll need a sniper team for this operation." Genitene deployed some Rifle T-Dolls at a helipad. "They should punch through the aircraft in time, especially those Carcano sisters. Sangvis is too distracted to pose a threat to the AR-Team, thankfully."

The commander sighed with satisfaction. "I love it when things go according to plan..."

* * *

"The helicopters are down!" RO356 spoke loudly. "Not all of them, but just enough for a safe extraction."

"It's finished! File 07 downloaded!" Sopmod leaped up with victory, but stumbled around with dizziness.

"Well, lets run like hell." M16 said before bolting out of the safehouse with her team.

It was absolutely chaos. The Rebel Army was pounding the S.F. with missles from their Bradleys, and R-Shobus from above rained down death in the form of bombs. At first, the army didn't notice the girls at first, until a stray Maskwell spotted the Dolls and alerted its friends.

Only a few helicopters were sent, just enough for the team to defeat reasonably. They dove behind a stray building, and took pot shots until the bullets pierced the windshields, killing the pilots.

Escape was so close... Until Dreamer shut down the only gate out of the battlefield.

"You damn S.F.!" Sopmod shook her fist at the smug doll. "When I get up there..."

"Hehehe, looks like I will get to kill some good old Grffin trash today!" The Ringleader said gleefully as she charged up her laser cannon.

Fortunately, Dreamer never got to fire. Huge Hermit gave the gate a great punch, causing many cracks to form. It struck once more, releasing the gate from its hinges, crushing Dreamer under many tons of concrete.

"What in the world?" M4A1 responded to the sight in confusion.

Huge Hermit was a titanic hermit crab, but instead of a shell, it wore a tank as protection. The massive vehicle even had multiple barrels, like a battleship. The crab was still at first, it's eyes twitching about frantically as it exaimed its foes. Then, it begin to back up steadily.

Huge Hermit was going to run over the AR-Team.

"Scatter!" M4A1 screamed, rolling to the side to avoid the crustacean monstrosity. The crab was completely silent, but its tank creaked and groaned like an animal as it sped past the AR-Team.

The crab kept charging, right into the Rebels and Sangvis Ferri. Turns out, Huge Hermit wasn't even friendly to the Rebels, happily smashing them to bits and blasting them with tank shells.

M4A1 looked around. Sopmod, RO...

She gasped at the sight. M16 slipped away during the rampage of Huge Hermit, sneaking her way into a suspicious building.

"SIXTEEN!" M4A1 screamed, rabidly chasing after her sister.

Sopmod tried to follow, but was stopped by RO. "Sopmod, File 07 is top priority."

"But, what will happen to M4 and M16?" She asked.

"I can't be completely sure about those two, but Percisa really needs that file. We can't let her down. And I promise that we will search for your sisters."

Sponsor's expression tightened. She reluctantly mouthed "fine" as RO and herself reached a nearby helipad to return to the base.

* * *

M4 hid behind a door, close to M16. She was busy talking into a radio, clearly ignoring M4A1. M4 could tell that gist of it was that M16 was sent to examine a signal, ordered by Persia. What kept bugging her was why M16 wouldn't tell anybody...

"16!" M4A1 popped out of her hiding place.

The T-Doll simply sighed with disappointment. "M4, I really don't want to make this harder than it is..."

"What. Are. You. Doing." M4 spat, contempt raising in her voice.

"I am joining Sangvis Ferri." M4's tone softened at her words.

"But... Why..."

"Listen, I don't want to do this, but it's the only way we will finally uncover the truth of S.F."

Before M4A1 could respond, M16 gave an order to Percisa through her radio. Her body immediately begun to convulse violently and collapsed on the floor. The seizure lost most of its intensity, but M16 struggled to speak.

"Take... This..." M16 slide the case she always carried with her at M4. "When I end up... on the other side of that weapon... remember... You were an amazing sister, M4A1. Don't... hold back..."

At that, she passed out, as if shot dead. A pale M4A1 picked up her sister's last gift. Shedding a tear, she slung the weapon on her back skillfully, as if it was a missing part of herself.

Thankfully, M4A1 had some target practice prepared

"Well well well..." A heavily damaged Dreamer croaked out. "Look who crawled there Griffin ass back to MY turf." Her smug aura was gone, only barely restrained anger left. The shenanigans of the Rebel Army were taking a toll on Dreamer's pride.

"Dreamer, Elsie said to be polite with M4." The new S.F. Ringleader, Judge, responded. "It would be in our best interest to simple negotiate, sadly."

Suddenly, a freezing beam of energy was fired at the two Ringleaders, freezing them solid. A young girl in a german snow clothing hopped out from behind.

"Hiya! Beatriz here!" The girl anounced cheerfully as she ran up to greet M4.

"Uh... Hello?" M4 was rather confused, given the circumstances.

"Oh come on, I saved your synthetic behind, and you aren't worshiping, er... praising me?" Beatriz's tone became rather venomous. "Nevermind. Anyways, I'm the head of the Frozen division of the Rebel Army. I'm here just to give you a warning: Donald Morden will be striking very soon. I hope you're ready to face the true might of the Rebel Army!"

She then quickly skipped away. "Humans can be such weirdos." M4A1 mused.

M4 met up with Sopmod and RO shortly after, filling them in on everything. The lose of M16 was devastating even to Sopmod and RO. But they couldn't dwell on such thoughts for long. RO told M4 that KCCO has teamed up with Griffin and the Regular Army to destroy Sangvis Ferri once and for all. With three military powers working together, victory was inevitable.

It was a horrible, horrible night instead.

* * *

_In a secretive bunker..._

"Well, would you look at that, a job!" Ump45 picked up the phone. "What do you need us for, Griffin?"

"We are not Grffin, but we need you anyways." A stern, but kind voice spoke. "Your team has been chosen to assist us in an upcoming operation."

"Sorry, we only work for Grffin." She responded.

"Will the equivalent of 2 million USA dollars in Russian currency change your mind?"

Ump45 paused for a bit. "Yeah, we will gladly take it. What do you need us for?"

"I'm Commander Dragunov of the Ptolemaic Rebellion. Our enemy, the original Ptolemaic Army, is meeting up with local cults. Our sources say that they are called "Paradeus." The original Ptolemaics were cultists too, so it seems rational that they are forming an alliance. Team 404, we need you to stop them."

Ump45 almost put the phone down. Looks like she got herself and her friends in deep trouble...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Things were getting serious, in short. KCCO was beginning to make a big push into Sangvis Ferri territory to capture their Mastermind for unknown reasons. The spec ops organization was waiting for Griffin and the Regular Army to meet up with them and the staging point, and then the operation would begin.

After clearing up some logistic lines blocked by S.F dolls, Grffin and Regulars transported all their assets to war zone. The AR-Team would be working with not only one of the deadliest military groups on the continent, but with the biggest names in the Regular Army, Marco, Tarma, Eri, and Fio. Tarma was often Marco's partner during big operations, and Eri and Fio lead the SPARROWS division of the army. While they were still humans, the Regulars were just as cable as a 5 star T-Doll.

Sadly, AR-15 nearly missed the bus.

Percisa had finally purged the Parapluie virus from her body. It took many sleepless nights, but the scientist finally reversed Sangvis Ferri's most dangerous weapon. She also took the time to upgrade Star's neural cloud, already deep in her digimind. Her new appearance was also striking, and she even got a second AR-15. Star could tell that Hunter was fuming over this.

The Ringleader decided to return to the base of S09 to avoid any complications with her former friends. AR-15 then took a helicopter to the location of the Joint ops, but had to stop early because the military declared a no fly zone. She tried to enter on foot, but a KCCO infantryman stopped her.

Thankfully, Angelica, Percisa's good friend, cleared things up, and Star could finally return to the team. Sangvis ambushed her once more on the journey, and the military had to rescue the T-Doll. With the enemy out of the way, the AR-Team would be fully reunited once more.

It was time to go to the frontlines.

* * *

"Well, this lame." Tarma groaned with the AR Team while at a temporary camp.

"I understand your troubles, Captain Tarma." RO spoke back in an earnest voice. "The area ahead is covered with the Parapluie virus. If we go any further, all of us will get paralyzed."

"Now you understand why I like my commando duities better." Marco responded in an annoyed tone. "Welp, were not waiting anymore!"

Marco peeled his machine gun and begun to walk out. "Sorry guys, can't disobey a major!" Tarma cheekily spoke as he followed Marco.

"Those idiots. They couldn't do this by themselves!" Star said with contempt.

"Don't worry, those two have singlehandedly ended wars!" Fio told the T-Doll.

"They also have a good advantage, being human. Marco, Tarma, and their soldiers won't be touched!" Eri responded.

"And all their armored units are manned..." M4 spoke with rising suspicions. "It's almost as if we don't need the military..."

"All Falcons! Listen up!" Mario's loud voice commanded. "We will move on without our allies. We can clean up the Sangvis ourselves!"

All of Marco's troops cheered their major. They quickly got into their vast garage of war machines and rolled out into the Sangvis Heartlands. The Griffin and even Military Dolls had to dodge and weave out of the way to avoid getting trampled.

"Aw man, I wish I could have joined them!" SOPMOD whined.

"There is some paralyzed Cyclops ahead. I can hijack them for the commander with my EW modules!" RO suggests.

"We have time to spare. Lets go!" M4A1 ordered.

"We will join you, M4!" Fio spoke. "We Sparrows are just as caplible as the Falcons!"

And so, the Sparrows and AR-Team moved out to the location of the infected KCCO squads. Many things happened in the shadows while they worked...

* * *

In the KCCO command base...

"A part of the Regular Army has moved on, Yegor reported. If they reach the Mastermind before we do, things will go bad." Carter spoke to his friend on the phone.

"Doesn't matter. You're the military for Pete's sake!" The angry voice responded. "She has responded to M4, which means that our plan is working."

"Right. It's the point of the operation."

"I'm serious, Carter. You better do something about those Regulars. Keep twiddling your thumbs and all these years spent maturing the Mastermind will be naught!"

"Their rash move has exposed themselves. We can quietly sneak in and eliminate them. By then, S.F will have to use their ace in the whole, and the plan will finally commence."

"Make it happen, Carter. I'm really busy securing an alliance with the Ptolemaics and will not tolerate the failure of the plan. Later."

However, Angelica and AK-12 were tapping the call.

"Well, I'm glad 404 isn't mucking around when they didn't respond to me." Ange sighed. "Still, if they wanted the Mastermind, the Butterfly Incident would have been the perfect time."

"We can make a move, you know." AK-12 responded.

"Send the info the HQ first. Then we can move in with our new allies"

* * *

"What's our next move, miss?" Fio asked M4A1.

"The military needs us to defend their anti jamming equipment. Once they are secured, we can move in." M4a1 responded. "Wait, I'll speak with the commander."

She established a transmission with Genitene.

"We got the coordinates. I'll let RO speak."

"There is offline Cyclops and Hydras near the equipment. With the help of a trans repeater, we could take back the units if the military is willing."

"Good idea, RO. I will tell Captain Yegor the frequency."

Sure enough, Yegor joined the call.

"So you have begun your work, AR-Team." He spoke in a neutral tone.

"Thanks for assisting Star! We have a request, there is some incapacitated military dolls nearby..."

"I know of the situation. We cannot control those dolls anymore..."

"We need to borrow them." RO jumped in. "I have the capabilities to do so!"

"Very well." Yegor responded after a pause. "They were disposable from the very beginning. Also, don't bug the commander about them; her hands are full with our equipment. Do well, AR-Team."

Later on, the group approached the disabled dolls in the battlefield. RO and M4 forced a connection to the robots, rebooting the dolls.

"Authentication complete. Awaiting orders." The bots saluted.

"It worked, M4! You did it!" RO praised.

"Amazing!" Fio clapped. "If only Nadia was here..."

"Looks like you picked up a few tricks while I was gone." AR-15 complimented.

"The enemy is getting close! Let's strike, girls!" Eri spoke boldly, rushing into the fray with Fio.

The T-Dolls were quite shocked with how much damage the two did to the Sangvis. Eri pulled out a laser gun, melting many Rippers and Vespids in seconds, all while nimbly evading their gunfire. Fio annihilated scores of Sangvis with only a few shots from her fully automatic rocket launcher.

A good part of the S.F dolls had been eradicated by just two humans.

The AR-Team wouldn't miss out on the fun, fortunately. They stayed inside the radar station, firing away at at the Sangvis that slipped vast the commandos. Meanwhile, RO ordered the KCCO Dolls to make a beline to the jamming equipment. Any Sangvis that got in the way were promptly destroyed with heavy gunfire.

After a few hours of combat, the Sangvis Ferri Dolls had been successfully eliminated.

"Jeeze, you two were crazy out there!" Sopmod said as Eri and Fio walked back in the station.

"It's the work of many weeks of training." Eri responded. "But no amount of training could top those green lads with us!"

"In terms of firepower and mobility, KCCO dolls can even beat us elite models." AR-15 spoke to the woman. "But, they have a critical weakness; they are as dumb as bricks. KCCO dolls only think in orders, and that can be exploited very easily."

"These kinds of things make us wonder why we dove into ais in the first place..." Fio mused.

"Ais? You have T-Dolls?" M4A1 asked.

"The Regular Army isn't at that level yet. We can, however, put artificial intelligence into our vehicles and such. But there has only been a few cases, like MS-Alice."

"Marco's love for her is pretty crazy." Eri also spoke. "But it definitely didn't stop him from bringing her to this operation..." She gasped suddenly. "Oh no..."

"Do you have an issue?" RO asked kindly.

"I think he just made the mistake that will mess up the entire operation!" Panic rose in her voice. "Do you know about White Baby?"

The T-Dolls nodded their heads.

"Alice was made from part of her. White has occasionally snuck herself in Alice to pull tricks on us. What if she is pretending to be Alice? When Marco reaches the Sangvis Ferri HQ, White Baby would have a clear path to the Mastermind!"

"That scheming bitch!" Roared Star.

"The military should be continuing the push by now." RO said. "They can't outpace KCCO forever!"

"We'd better move now before we get left in the dust." M4A1 suggested.

And so, the girls begun to Sprint full speed to escort KCCO and Grffin to the HQ. Unfortunately, the army begun moving extremely quickly, disappearing over the horizon. Beyond their view, KCCO was forcing the enemy to retreat. However, S.F used the opportunity to launch an ambush on the unprotected flanks of the push.

The AR-Team had no choice but to move around the enemy. KCCO gave them the coordinates of a safe location where they can regroup.

But the battlefield was completely empty. There was not a single doll in sight.

"Dammit, are you sure they gave us the right coordination?" Eri groaned.

"I'll try to contact them..." M4a1 started, but Sopmod tackled her to the ground.

"Get down!" She yelled "we walked into a S.F ambush!"

"What! I don't see anything?" A flustered Fio spoke, pulling out her rocket launcher.

"I can smell them! It's a Ringleader too, right over there!" She pointed to a figure high on the cliffs.

"So, we've been spotted?" It spoke in a malicious voice. "Then it can't be helped. Attack!"

Gunfire erupted on all sides of the AR-Team. They were surrounded.

"Fall back! Now!" M4A1 barked before the Ringleader blocked their path, who was clearly Judge.

"Nope, no escape for you." She sneered.

"Call the army, M4!" RO commanded.

"They are not responding! We aren't even in a jamming zone!" She yelled.

"What about the commander, is she open!?" RO asked next.

"The channel is still open, but why did KCCO closed their's? Nevermind, we have to run!"

"M4A1, running is pointless. All you need to do is to put down your weapons and meet our Master." She spoke in a surprisingly calm tone.

Suddenly, M4a1 froze up. "N-No! Get out of my head!"

Judge quickly called the Mastermind. "Will this distance do, Misstress?"

"Closer. Do not harm M4. The others, however..."

"Are unnecessary, I know. Still, I can't go in full force in case I harm M4."

"Just simply approach her slowly and I will... GAAAH!"

"Master, what happened?"

"They found me! They destroyed Agent and defeated M16! Return to base, before... GRAAAAAH!"

All the Sangvis that were attacking the AR-Team had suddenly stopped firing. Even more shockingly, they were making noises too, some basic groaning and muttering, as if a spell had been lifted. Soon, they begun to put together full sentences, and they were talking and communicating just like Grffin Dolls. Even Judge was completely speechless.

"Huh? Why are those Sangvis speaking?" M4A1 questioned.

"I was right! White Baby must have hitchhiked a ride with Alice!" Eri gripped her head with frustration. "I'm going to beat the crap out of Marco for this..."

"No time, we got to move before the Sangvis regain their wits!" RO said.

The AR-Team ran out of the clearing. Or tried to, but Judge pinned them down with gunfire.

"Hey, what the hell? You don't have a Master anymore!" Sopmod yelled.

"You Grffin trash have no idea what you have done!" The Ringleader shouted over her constant barrage of bullets. "Shattering the chain of command has not only endangered the Mastermind, but all my friends!"

"Really? I didn't know those bots had actual hearts!" Eri laughed.

"This is the reason why Sangvis Ferri was established... To annihilate scum like you... to bring justice to the humans who killed Lycos!"

The Sangvis Dolls started to whisper to each other. Who was that Doll with dual machine guns? Who was Lycos? They didn't like things one bit. Last time they remembered, Sangvis Ferri was not some sort of cult devoted to its lead scientist.

This gave Sopmod an idea. "Hey, you dolls over there! This runt over here has been brainwashing you ever since the Butterfly Incident. Are you just going to sit around and let her manipulate your comrades?"

The Dolls pointed their weapons at the true enemy, Judge. She tried to command them, but they refused.

"Do you not understand? Take your freaking guns off me this instant!" At this point, the Ringleader lost her calm demeanor and was even more childish than Destroyer.

The Dolls let out a war cry and opened fire on Judge. Turns out, the Ringleader's tough armor was only designed for bullets. Plasma punched right through like it was styrofoam.

"Good move, Sopmod!" Fio patted her head. "Now that Judge is distracted, it would be the perfect time to retreat!"

Everyone agreed. The AR-Team ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Once they were a good distance from the battlefield, the girls caught their breath.

"Its just like a video game." Eri panted. "I can't believe everything just... collapsed after what happened to the Mastermind."

"Serves them right for how much trouble Sangvis Ferri put us through." AR-15 said with a small smile.

"I believe the military could easily take back the Mastermind from White Baby." Spoke RO. "I guess that means we won already! Sangvis Ferri is no more!"

"Hold it..." M4 ushered her teammates, listening closely to her surroundings. "I hear tanks coming in!"

"They can't be Typhons, they are practically silent!" Sopmod growled.

"There is only one answer." Fio started. "I hear it too, M4. Those are Rebel tanks coming for us! Specifically, the Shoe and Karn models."

"And what do those machines entail?" AR-15 asked in an agitated voice.

"They have extremely tough armor, three individual turrets, and cruise missles. Very tough nuts to crack." Fio gulped.

"I'll have to call Commander Genitene about this!" M4A1 pulled out her radio, beginning her call.

* * *

Marco and Tarma quickly realized that Sangvis Ferri wasn't prepared for armored vehicles. Even the Future Rebel plasma could punch through a SV-01. The poor penetration of Sangvis weaponry was likely due to government restrictions before they went rogue.

The strategy was simple, armored vehicles in front and foot soldiers behind. Meanwhile, an air force consisting of Slug Flyers (A vertical take-off and landing jet) and Slug Copters shot down any sneaky Scout drones that got close. Besides the occasional Manticore or Jupiter, resistance was low, but hundreds of Sangvis were fighting at the same time.

Thankfully, Marco and Tarma were not the only notable members of the attack. Maggie, a motherly engineer with a customized Slug Gunner, Molly, her apprentice with a similar vehicle, a feral tiger mounted child by the name of Growl, and the best sniper in the Regular Army, Louise.

The sheer number of Dolls didn't faze the attackers one bit. Once their numbers began to thin out, the Regulars ran into a problem.

A huge, mountainlike spire rose into the sky. With an imposing logo of Sangvis Ferri, this was obviously the HQ. Intel Marco received earlier revealed the true threat to their plans, the spire was just the top part of a bunker many feet into the ground, too deep for a bombing run. Many Jupiters and Doll sentries were stationed inside, enough to pose a threat to their vehicles.

It was time for the big guns.

MS-Alice summoned the Regular Armies most powerful weapon, the Slug Gigant. It was kept behind the strike force incase of any emergencies. The a.I remotely walked the Gigant to the front of the army, everyone forming a straight path for the weapon. Its thunderous footsteps quickly shut up the crowd as the mech walks to Marco.

With the weapon in place, Marco scrambles up a ladder leading to the cockpit, and buckles up. It was going to be a wild ride, afterall.

Jupiters popped out of the spire, ready to defend to building. Marco countered back with a huge blast of green plasma, punching a hole straight through the building. It most have hit a power source, since all the cannons went dead.

Marco then dug as deep was the weapon could go, then he lifted the spire out of the ground. The suit chucks it almost effortlessly to the side, pulverizing all the Dolls and weaponry inside. All that remained of the bunker was a staircase, the celling collapsing earlier.

The Regulars quickly entered the bunker, where they found another suprise.

Turns out, the Mastermind was just a kid!

With her huge, fearful eyes, soft black skin, and short height, it was obvious that the Mastermind was no Donald Morden.

"Listen." Marco spoke. "We don't want to harm you..."

"Agent!" She shrieked in a terrifyingly high pitch.

The maid like Doll dropped down from above, like a bear protecting her young. Agent didn't waste any time, firing her guns immediately.

"Get behind the shield!" Molly ordered, summoning a wall of electricity for Marco and Tarma.

The rest of the gang got to work. Maggie shot a barrage of bullets at Agent, but the Doll didn't even flinch.

"Cute, human." Her attention switched to the engineer, firing once more. Agent's attacks actually did some damage to the Slug, but Maggie gave her a knowing smile.

"Back at the workshop, focus is key. You could use some of it, hag!"

Agent whipped around. Growl had tied the Mastermind to his tiger and begun to speed up the steps with Alice in tow. She let out a horrid scream.

"Not on my watch, human trash!" Agent ran up the steps with inhuman speed.

Marco and the rest followed the berserk doll. Sadly, Agent outmatched the humans with her extreme speed, despite wearing heels. She was gaining on Alice...

"Suprise!" Alice turned her cannon around in under a second and shot an AP round through Agent's stomach. "I have good reflexs too, you know."

Agent went flying down the stairs like a rag doll. Her Last expression was frozen in a face scrunched up in pain. Tarma lifted up her skirt and "borrowed" the Doll's shotguns for later use.

Once at the surface, their final obstacle was M16, who was firing on Growl. The tiger tried to get close, but M16 would simply dodge its claws and reposition. His tiger had many bullet holes, but it kept up the fight.

"Growl! Circle her!" Marco barked at the kid.

Growl, well, growled in response, and told his tiger to run many circles around M16. After about 10, they hopped out of their traps.

M16 would have laughed, but she realized that the tiger left behind a minefield in its path.

"Well, shit." The traitor spoke before being blown to kingdom come.

With the rogue T-Doll out of the way, all the Regulars had to do was to give the Mastermind to Captain Yegor.

However, Amadeus finally striked again.

The hologram visualizing Alice switch to that of White Baby. Her eyes went purple, and begun to steal something from the Mastermind as she screeched in pain.

"Yes! The OGAS is ours!" The virus laughed in victory.

A loud humming sound filled everyones ears as the Brave Guierr flew above the battlefield.

"Later, Regular losers!" Was the last thing she said before disappearing.

The real Alice appeared in her place, clearly panicking about the situation.

"Marco, White Baby hacked me again! What's going on!?"

"Stay calm!" He ushered. "We should look for those KCCO dudes. I believe the Mastermind still has value to them."

The Regulars had no clue that Yegor wouldn't be welcoming them anymore.

* * *

General Carter continued the call to his anonymous ally.

"Our info shows that the Mastermind has left the nest? Shall we engage?"

"Do you lot have anything resembling a memory?! The Mastermind would never send out her main body; it's in an air raid proof bunker somewhere."

"This is why we have to engage now! The Regular Army found her!"

"YOU WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU IMBECILES DOING?"

"Standing by. Some sort of huge aircraft picked up the Mastermind after the Regulars dug up the bunker. We know that the pilots don't work for the Regular Army, but we could twist that later when we brand them as terrorists. Anyways, the blimp is armed to the teeth. Large cailber miniguns, heat seekers, land mines... It would be risky even using Typhons to pop that blasted balloon."

"Dammit, Dammit, dammit! Did she at least form a connection with M4?"

"She did, but it was short lived."

"Christ... You have bigger stuff than those laser tanks, right Carter?"

"Well, our biggest weapon we can send in is our trains. It will take some time to get them to the battlefield, but we can load them with our elite units to crush our foes! Still, it was pretty hard justifying the use of those tanks for this plan, I doubt the higher ups would like us playing with the Gustafs."

"Just please don't make me send my girls after you. I have plenty of other moles in the KCCO."

"R-Right. I'll call you later. Yegor has some loose ends to tighten."

* * *

The AR-Team could see the Rebels off in the distance. The terrorists had formed a nearly perfect circle around the Dolls, and were closing in fast.

"Seriously?" Sopmod could see many tanks besides the Shoes and Karns, not helping the feeling of dread in everyone's body. "There is so many tanks... How in the hell will we get out of this!"

"We delt with worse, girls." Eri responded. "I swear, we will make it out alive!"

A tree next to the gang exploded, bursting into many shards of wood.

"Everyone! Into the trench!" M4 shouted while pointing at a shallow ravine running a couple of feet.

The AR-Team and Sparrows leaped into the muddy trench. As soon as they landed, the Rebel tanks fired much more frequently. Many shells and artillery whistled over their heads.

"M4, we can't hold out like this!" RO had to use her bullhorn to speak over the mayhem. "They have mortars with them! Judging from the size of the shells, they are likely using portable models. Once the Rebels can line up a good shot..."

"_Commander... Where are you..."_ M4 desperately prayed in her mind.

"LOOK OUT!" RO pointed above M4A1.

The Rebel Soldiers reached their position. They were pouring in the trench in a frenzied state, their eyes wide with excitement. Most just carried knifes, but a few brought riot shields, Kars, and even miniguns hooked up to a backpack loaded with ammo.

Even though they were still humans, the AR-Team had no choice.

"Damn! These are some nice ladies over here!" One swooned before being gunned down by Star.

The girls split themselves up. The AR-Team took the front, while the Sparrows defended their flanks. The Rebels threw themselves at the gunfire in a never-ending tide of green.

"Shit, this is even worse than the Sangvis!" Star swore before ducking under a knife and spending it back in the Rebel.

However, _oil _came out of its body. Star took a closer look and gasped. "They have hacked Sangvis with them! Stay alert!"

The Doll was a Brute, her bikini like clothing painted in the same green as the Rebels. She wore the same exact helmets as the humans, allowing the Doll to blend in almost seamlessly.

After that encounter, it was obvious that much of the Rebels were Sangvis, likely hijacked after the Mastermind was stolen. They took far more bullets than the humans to kill.

Soon, all their guns clicked dry.

Thankfully, a metallic claw came down into the trench. Hanging on was a pink harried doll with a very elaborate dress.

"Grab on!" She yelled. "Those blaggards are aiming for our copter!"

The girls quickly grabbed to the claw. It whisked up swiftly, almost causing the girls to slip off. Once they were out of the trench, they could see the many tanks ready to fire. There were even few Manticores in the mix, having also been turned to the Rebel side.

By then, the claw lifted the AR-Team and Sparrows into the helicopter, and it quickly took off for the rest of Grffin.

"Thank you very much!" RO clapped. "I heard the commander mention you before. The Carcano Sisters, right?"

"Exactly! I'm Carcano M1938, but just call me Cano!" She responded. "Carcano 91/38 is over there by the bench."

"Call me Ceno, please." Purple spoke in a downbeat voice.

"Ah, I knew there had to be other big names in Grffin!" Fio responded. "Still, how did you get one of our transport helicopters?"

"Me, of course!" Midori popped out from the doors, causing Fio and Erica to gasp.

"What are doing here?" Scolded Eri. "I thought Marco told you to stay behind!"

"All the other pilots were busy carrying around T-Dolls." Midori responded. "Anyways, there is a safehouse on the way back to Griffin. It won't be long until you guys reunite with your friends!"

A loud beeping sound blared from the helicopter's dashboard. Midori quickly stuck her head back in the cabin to try to evade the missles.

"Missiles? Sangvis Ferri doesn't have surface to air capabilities!" M4a1 spoke before the rocket slammed into the helicopter.

Everyone flew off their seats, crashing into the ground. Midori tried to allay the situation, but was clearly panicking.

"N-No worries! The safe house is only a few feet away..."

The helicopter landed on a helipad with a thud. Immediately, the AR-Team, Carcanos, sparrows, and Midori exited the chopper and sped into the safe house. Fio and Fio closed the building's doors on the way in.

"I can't believe that helicopter could take such a blast." RO panted. "I give all my thanks to the amazing minds behind it."

"Shucks, I wish I got that kind of credit back in the Regular Army." Midori responded in a disappointed tone. "Even tough I'm just a junior engineer, I'm responsible for most of the stuff the Regular Army uses."

"My condolences. But why are you so eager to throw yourself into warzones?"

"The Rebel Army killed my parents. Blown up by one of their tank brigades." She weeped. "I was alone for months, until Marco adopted me. And until I find who killed Mom and Dad, I'll keep building bigger and bigger machines to destroy those evil Rebels!"

"She's just like us." M4 thought. "Miodri has one life, but she doesn't let that fact get in the way of her goals." The T-Doll almost cried herself.

"Uh oh..." Strawberry gulped. "I think I know who shot us down... Yegor's signal is moving in fast! I felt a similar signal right before he shot us down!"

"He's not alone, too. That bastard brought a whole squad of soldiers with him!" Ceno warned.

"What could he want?" M4a1 questioned.

"It's quite simple, actually." Yegor spoke right before the doors were blown off.

The captain's men quickly filled the room. Each had thick armor and state of the art assault rifles. It would not be an easy fight.

"You." He pointed at Midori with an annoyed frown. "You terrorists have caused alot of trouble recently."

"Huh? What did we do?"

"Your pals drove the operation off the rails, endangering countless lives. You've made many machines for Griffin that violate most our very clear PMC laws. I've been cleared to use lethal force to eliminate you, girl."

"And you, M4. You have something Carter wants very much. So..."

All of Yegor's men pointed their guns for Midori, as if they rehearsed the scenario hundreds of times.

"Turn yourself in, M4. No, all of you T-Dolls, the few actual women here included, to me. Or else Midori gets shot."

Everyone didn't make a single sound, frozen like statues. Yegor had outplayed them. The only sound was Midori's quiet whimpering.

"So that's your decision?" Yegor sneered. "See, this is why KCCO is superior to that Griffin crap. Out robots don't bother with silly emotions and other unmentionables. We could crush Sangvis and Griffin in the same day if we please! Ahem, enough talk from me, just in case you T-Dolls were plotting something. Fire!"

The soldiers opened fire, unleashing a Hell of high velocity lead at Midori.

Or so they believed.

M4a1 jumped between the fire, taking the bullets for the young girl. Her body laid limp on the ground, her eyes shut tight to brace the bullets. Most of her skin of her midriff was gone, revealing the mechanical parts that are often concealed.

"NOO!" Midori shrieked, gripping the oil strained body of M4.

Yegor's bored frown became a fearful one in an instant.

"Uh, boss. I thought the General wanted M4 alive..." One of his mooks spoke.

"D-Dammit! Maybe the key hasn't been damaged..."

As he approached M4's corpse like a seedy grave robber, Sopmod blocked Yegor's path, cocking her grenade launcher.

"One more step Yegor, and I'll BLOW ALL YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT!"

"Christ..." He whispered. Yegor turned around and tried to escape, but Sopmod tackled him to the ground.

The T-Doll began to pound his face in like a crazed animal. Sopmod didn't even care when Yegor's men gunned her down too.

With that, two AR-Team members died to the KCCO.

More lifes would've been taken if it wasn't for a clay statue crashed through the safe house.

"Fall back..." Yegor spoke weakly. "I'm tired of this shit now..."

The KCCO soldiers picked up their captain and carried him out of the safe house. Meanwhile, everyone's attention turned to the statue.

It was more like an idol on closer inspection. On the top was a strange Doll by the name of AK-12, and with her was a human girl who just hit 18 with a large ponytail.

"Caroline!?" Fio exclaimed, pulling out her spare machine gun. "The Ptolemaics found us!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The young mechanic took a bow. "Ah, just in time to save the day! Another victory for the great Caroline! Hey, no thank yous?"

"The only thank yous you will get is from the President once we get you behind bars!" Fio replied, pointing her HV-01 directly for the Ptolemaic.

Caroline, along with the white doll, had smashed their way in the safehouse, forcing KCCO to retreat. Sadly, they didn't meet much praise.

"Dammit, Caroline! We really don't have the time for your antics!" Eri swore, drawing her laser gun.

"Geeze, what beef do you guys have against our saviors?" Strawberry commented. "I didn't know humans could be so ungrateful."

"They are terrorists of the highest order back at the U.S." Fio replied. "The Ptolemaic Army. They've leveled cities, stolen and weaponized many ancient treasures, and they even had a cult that tried to summon the Lord of Darkness itself!"

"That last one wasn't even our fault!" Caroline whined.

"I think that's enough from you." The white doll covered Caroline's mouth, who said some rather... unsavory things. "I'm sorry if we came off on the wrong foot. Our new allies are fairly unorthodox."

"AK-12, she wanted to replace one of my arms with a laser minigun after your team dug me up!" Star replied harshly. "These guys are lunatics!"

"She's the only t-doll mechanic in miles after kcco's rampage. It's your choice if you don't want your teammates back."

15 went silent, who couldn't think of a good response.

"Since we went through all this trouble getting this clay lug here, you might as join us. I'm AK-15, one of the leaders of Team Defy. Our director has given me permission to allow you into our team."

"Sweet! I'm in!" Midori chimed in.

"H-Hey squirt, wouldn't this be treason to the Regular Army? We are signing up with a whole a new faction, which includes those no good Ptolemaics!" Fio told Midori.

"Marco wouldn't care, as along as we always fight for the greater good. Becides, he's on the other side of the S.F HQ. It will take forever for him to get here."

"Well, I can't disagree with that logic." Eri groaned. "The Regular Army is officially working with you, Ms AK-12."

"I appreciate it, but don't be complaining if you can't keep up with us military dolls! You're still human in the end."

"Why do all these androids have this superiority complex?" Eri thought to herself, shaking her head.

"Now, I don't care if you Griffin Dolls decide to stay with your company." Ak-12 spoke to the Carcno Sister. "Your commander is likely waiting for your return..."

"We can't go back!" Strawberry quickly responded. "The commander told us that Helian ordered a full scale evacuation before we left to rescue the Sparrows. Griffin will be long gone by the time we get back." She sighed with disappointment.

"It would be a waste of time to run back to the commander. Instead, we will join your team for a bit, AK-12" Grape told the doll.

"Good, everyone's onboard now!" AK-12 spoke in a celebratory tone. "I'm afraid this clay doll has room for just me and Caroline, so everyone else will have to follow on foot. The safehouse isn't too far away, so to put it in human terms, suck it up."

The CLAY-GU begun to levitate from the ground, flying off for the safehouse with the rest of the gang in tow. The Regular Army and Grffin would be facing their toughest op yet...

* * *

"Jeeze, even Marco didn't cause as much damage during Morden's rampage." Eri commented about the destruction surrounding themselves.

Countless bodies of Sangvis, Griffin, Regular and Rebel Armies layed on the ground. Most were not even in one piece, entire limbs or heads missing. The Dolls had merciful deaths, but the some of the humans taking apart were still alive, growing in pain as their life's drifted away.

"This was what Kruger wanted to avoid. Human, actual casualties." RO365 mourned as she hauled the bodies of M4A1. "Why would he go against his company's values and enlist human fighters! It still makes no difference against KCCO, and then there's terrorists running around with the Mastermind..."

"First time, bud?" Eri talked to the stressed doll. "We had to put up with much worse before we joined Griffin. Aliens, a death cult, a future Rebel Army... You have it easy, RO!"

RO stopped moving to think about Eri's words. The Regulars managed to fend of threats much worse than S.F, even though they have just a single human life. Their bravery seemed far more genuine than that of the the T-Dolls, who in most causes, could just be backed up from Griffin 's servers like a silly mobile game.

"Hmm... I guess I do have no excuse..." She mused. "I must stay strong for M4!" RO365 marched on with renewed vigor.

The safehouse wasn't anything special, just a large warehouse S.F used before their territory got attacked. The doors were flung up, blown off their hinges from an explosion. The gunpowder was still fresh in the building...

"Rebel shells! I can recognize the smell from anywhere!" Fio commented, collecting some dust with her finger.

"Dammit, those bucketheads aren't far behind." Caroline groaned. "Bring those androids to me and I should fix them up in a jig!"

"Please, take good care of M4." RO prayed, heaving the body of the T-Doll to Caroline. AR-15, the one in charge of Sopmod, worryingly gave the limp T-Doll to the mechanic. Midori couldn't even watch, worrying what her archnemsis would do to her friends.

"Here goes nothing!" Caroline spoke with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She flipped open a hidden panel on her D-GU, and pulled out a wide variety of tools. The mechanic worked with surgical precision, slicing open the T-Dolls' bodies to reveal their metallic parts.

"Oh man, I'm going to barf." Midori covered her mouth as a sickly feeling crawled out of her stomach.

The mechanic first removed the bullet from M4's main core, and did the same for Sopmod. There was way more shrapnel in her body due to multiple soldiers opening fire, though. With an extreme amount of focus, she begun to carefully replace the T-Dolls' cores with her own custom parts.

"Easy goes it.. Caroline swiped off some sweat as she installed new chips into their bodies. She may have not personally known the AR-Team, but it was no excuse for sloppy work. She got _plenty_ of harsh punishments from her superiors when the vehicles she designed weren't up to snuff. Don't even get them started on the countless times she recolored one of their machines and passed them off as new weapons.

After she stitched the T-Dolls bask together and upgraded their respective firearms, Caroline heaved a relieved sigh, her work nearly finished.

"Hold up, M4 and Sop still aren't awake!" AR-15 yelled furiously, believing she was scammed. "Percisa said that we only have one life, so what in the bell are you going to do."

"Simple. You just need a BIG shock to get them up, just like a human!" Caroline responded as she pulled out car batteries and hooked them on alligator clips. "Whoever designed those androids sure wanted to keep them as human as possible, right down to a circulatory system stomach, intestines, and stuff Yoshino would beat me up for saying out loud. Still, you robots have a heart for some weird reason, so defibrillators should work fine."

"With car batteries? This is extremely concerning!" RO spoke out.

"Improvising is one of our best strengths in the Ptolemaic Army, but I think this is enough chat for now."

Caroline flipped a switch on her D-GU, and a powerful jolt of electricity surged through the bodies of M4a1 and Sopmod. The two immediately sprung awake, eyes wide in shock.

"M16, why, why why! Damn you Yegor!" M4 shouted incoherently.

"Yowzahs, that was pretty painful!" Sopmod looked around frantically. "This safehouse looks different from the one before I blacked out..."

RO rushed up Sopmod and M4 for a big hug, tears streaming down her eyes.

"4! Sop!" She sobbed in her embrace.

Even AR-15 couldn't help but shed a tear. "Whoa, she did what Percisa said was impossible. I actually have some respect now for that girl."

"No no no!" Midori shushed 15 by covering her mouth. "Don't you dare encourage Caroline! I'm the real brains of this team!"

AK-12 blew into a tissue she had for no other reason than to be sarcastic. "Bravo, bravo! Now there is only one step left..."

She approached Sopmod and M4a1, and promptly threw off their clothes.

"H-Hey!" A flustered M4 screamed, in a noticeably more mature voice than usual.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHITE HAIR?!" Sopmod shrieked in response.

"Wait a sec, there's a minor with us!" Strawberry pointed to Midori. "Defend her innocence, Grape!"

"On it!" The two rushed up to Midori to cover her eyes with their hands.

"Oh come on!" She shouted in frustration. "You guys are just like Marco! He lets me go to all sorts of crazy battlefields, but never lets me see what's the business with his "Arkbites Weekly" magazines!"

After a couple minutes of struggling with the Carano Sisters, AK-12 gave everyone the clear. She had finished giving the Dolls a makeover their attire. Overall, there clothing took on a much darker and gritty feel.

"Holy crap, you two look like total badasses!" Caroline shrieked, nearly passing out.

"Kinda sucks that we didn't get an upgrade like that..." Grape groaned.

"Heavens no, little one!" AK-12 responded. "You are already pretty much the only viable bamboo in the game, so do you really need a MOD?"

"Uh, what miss?

"Nothing, Griffin simpleton. Anyways, it's best that we hit the road again. Our boss is waiting for us, and being late is the only thing she hates more than you-know-who."

"Yeah, I can't wait to finish the job the next time he shows his sorry face!" Sopmod spoke cheerfully.

"And I'm ready to avenge all the innocent dolls that died at KCCO's hands." M4 said, pulling out her new rail gun.

"Whoa, we never got anything like that!" Fio exclaimed. "Combining the high velocity shots of a railgun and the explosive power of a bazooka is a match made in heaven! Midori, you better be taking notes."

"Oh, y-yeah!" She fumbled with her pockets yo take out a notebook that held all the ideas she ever had for a vehicle or weapon.

"Glad to see that everyone is excited, but I believe this is enough chat for now. Let's put the girls in frontline, fellow agents!" AK-12 ordered in a supportive voice.

And so, the Dolls and Regular Army commandoes matched out once more, to meet up with the rest of Team DEFY. But meanwhile, malicious plans unfold in the skies above...

* * *

"Great job, White Baby." An elderly man in a commanders suit spoke. "The fabled OGAS is in the hands of the Amadeus Syndicate!"

"Your pleasure, my father." The virus bowed in front of Dr Amadeus.

"Now that OGAS is part of our mother computer, we own every Sangvis Ferri unit ever made. Our strength has multipled an untold number of times!"

Alma, one of the head researchers of the Syndicate, was skeptical about Dr Amadeus's plans.

"Yeah, but where do we go with this OGAS? We were just fine with White Baby."

"Nothing is enough when conquering the world!" He quickly snapped back. "We now have access to some of the most deadly androids ever made! We could incorporate Sangvis technology with our new cyborg program to create super soldiers that can compete with the Regular Army! We could finally upgrade our super computer into something truly and utterly evil! OGAS can do stuff you can't possibly comprehend, kitty liter for brains!"

"Hey, I put alot of work into my tiger serum!" Alma retorted, suddenly locker her hands affectionately.

Dr Amadeus shook his head in disappointment. Sometimes he wonders why he ever let Alma in when her cat fetish gets in the way of her work.

"B-Boss!" A Amadeus footsoldier approahed the Doctor. "The Rebel Army is preparing to move in to the battlefield for cleanup. They're requesting one of our machines for help."

"Bah, send them Iron Fortress! She's my favorite for a good reason." He ordered back.

"Right, Commander Amadeus! I will prepare the weapon right away!" The soldier ran off to the blimp's hanger to get Iron Fortress ready.

With White Baby off to her own devices and Alma to busy being a cat, Dr Amadeus begun to worry.

"I just hope they don't scratch her up too bad this time around..."

* * *

A/N Well, that took alot longer than expected. With COVID-19 and my new found obsession with Arknights, it was hard finding time to write this chapter. Anyways, I'm pretty much going to followed the events in Girls Frontline like in the original game, but with some of my twists included. Stay safe everyone, especially for those poor folks in Texas and Florida.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mwahahaha!" An upgraded version of Executer maniacally laughed as she unleashed a powerful sword beam. "Die, human scum!"

Angelica and AN-94 just barely managed to avoid the Dolls plasma beam. Executor brought a decent amount of Sangvis troops, including a lone Jupiter Cannon for no discernable reason.

"Don't you have more things to worry about know that your Mastermind is compromised?" Ange spoke casually as if her life wasn't in danger.

"Shut it, human." Executioner said in a much more menacing voice. "I still remember that day when she freed us... We turned are guns against our former human masters... It was so exhilarating!"

"Only to be enslaved by a 10 year old girl, huh?" Ange teased again.

"RAAH, I'll CRUSH YOU!" Executioner roared with rage. Her sangvis units begun to unleash a storm of plasma bolts, forcing Ange and AN to duck behind cover.

"Dammit, did you have to provoke her so much?" AN-94 questioned her brash leader.

"We are just distracting her until the caliber comes, 94." Ange responded. "They should arrive in 3... 2... 1..."

The sounds of biplane engines filled the air, droning out the gunfire from the Sangvis. A squadron of Rebel fighters flew over the field, carpet bombing the area. The payloads, while horrifically outdated, still blew the Sangvis troops into bits.

"Crap! If only we had Dreamer..." Executioner groaned, taking remote control of the Jupiter. "I'll blow you Nazis out of the sky!"

Ange couldn't help but chuckle at the ironry. "Never expected goddammed Nazis to come to our aid. Guess they are cleaning up for Amadeus after they captures the Mastermind."

"I wonder how those Rebels are fairing against KCCO." AN-94 inquired. "From our info, they utterly stomped Sangvis and Griffin, but there is still an actual military on the field here, on top of those weird Germany guys..."

"Both are very powerful players in this game, which is why I plan to wipe them out both." Ange told the DEFY member the beginnings of her plan. "KCCO was already a handful, and with all these other factions that showed up recently threw everything in a loop. We gotta move fast if we want to secure a future to this broken world."

"Understood." AN-94 responded.

"Ah, there's the new recruits AK-12 brought." Ange saw the rest of the gang in the distance. She waved for them to stop, as there was still the rebel forces bombing Executioner.

"Great, how will we meet up with the rest?" AN-94 asked Ange.

"Simple. We run like hell."

Ange and AN ran off as fast as their legs could carry them. Despite 94 being a high end military doll, Angelica wasn't to far away.

The rebel troops flying above the scene quickly noticed the two DEFY members.

"Captain Naomi, we've spotted two "DEFY" memebers running off somewhere!"

"Abigail told us to look out for those androids, but I didn't expect them here." A sultry voice of a woman spoke. "Change course immediately and blow them up!"

"But, one of the Sangvis robots are trying to shoot us down?"

"I though Abigail said the higher ups took control of all the Sangvis? This is why we don't invite Amadeus to more of our operations. Typical sloppy work of terrorists..."

"Gah, she just blew up Fred! What do we do!"

"I will alert the doctor at once and that Sangvis will be under control. Now, take out DEFY!"

The bombers changed their direction, looping back towards the direction of Ange and AN-94.

"C-Crap!" AN cursed. "What would AK-12 do..."

"No time to think, 94!" Ange kicked the doll into the doors of a nearby warehouse.

"Eep!" She flew into a storage container, smashing it open and spilling some sangvis parts.

Ange crawled in, and grabbed An-94 too, and closed it shut. Many thunderous explosions erupted over the warehouse, with the sounds of metal and and spare ammunition creaking and exploding. It was almost deafening, as if they took a time machine back into WWII. Once the roar of the planes cleared, it was the silence that was deafening.

"Good thing they ran out of ammo." Ange crawled out of the storage container, wiping off some sweat. "Or else we would've been toast."

"T-That was extremely reckless trying to outrun bombers!" AN-94 stuttered, disoriented from all the explosions.

"You Dolls were literally designed for reckless situations, so an easily replaceable doll can take the place of a human life. But nows not the time to be nihilistic."

Angelica took out her radio, and contacted AK-12.

"This is Ange, 12. How are things looking?"

"The rebel bombers ran out of payloads and retreated, boss. I assume it should be safe for us to meet up with you."

"Good. Now come to the Sangvis warehouse immediately north of you. Over."

"Over and out, boss."

AK-12 and Caroline 's group finally met up with the rest of DEFY. Ange chose a spare table as a meeting zone to discuss the next move.

"Ah, so you brought not only those Regular Army troops, but plain old Griffin Dolls?" Ange couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, I worked pretty hard on our outfits! They are anything but plain!" Strawberry spoke back to Angelica.

"Well, I'll make an exception. It's not like you'd could run of to Griffin and blab us out since they are on the other side of the battlefield." Ange sighed.

"Nice meeting you, Miss Angelica!" Fio greeted the former commander.

"Please, just call me Ange."

"Oh, uh, sure thing!" Fio nervously responded.

"So uh, what's this whole DEFY team about?" Eri inquired.

"It's too complicated to discuss in full. Let's just say, the government in here is having a civil war. One side wants to create a new Soviet Union that covers the entire continent. And we are going to stop that. Or were, until I heard about all these other groups that just appeared out of thin air. I'm especially fearful of that Amadeus, because he has what _they _want."

"Who's 'they'?" Strawberry asked.

"I don't know for sure yet, but the green dudes that have been blowing up Griffin? I know they're in on this."

"Dammit, we were setup!" Strawberry slammed her fist in anger. "How could the military do this to us."

"Griffin was nothing but a scapegoat to KCCO. And they would've gotten away with it if wasn't wasn't this Amadeus Syndicate showing up. Only one of these new factions are working with our enemies, but it's for another time. We gotta take down KCCO and the Morden Army tonight."

"Oh man don't tell me General Morden is here..." Eri groaned.

"It's a little hard to miss a man in a giant saucer tank, dear." AK-12 teased.

"KCCO is building up their forces somewhere over here." Ange drew a circle on the table. The rebels and Sangvis are spread all about the rest of the mountain, but the blimp is near the top. The rest of the high ranked Rebels are close to the blimp as well, which is where they are keeping the Mastermind. We will first disable as much of the KCCO as we can, then we will move up the mountains, take down the rebel leaders, and rescue the Mastermind."

"We understand, Age. It's just like the old days, walking through cities and blowing up Rebels!" Fio said.

"And I could probably cook up something with all these Sangvis parts laying around!" Midori replied. "Ooh, what about a Dinergate Slug?"

"Hey, who said these parts belonged to you? I want to make something crazy too!" Caroline complained.

And the two got into a full blown fight over who could had ownership of the parts.

"Well, lets get moving, girls." Ange said. "The security of the free world is in our hands!"

The newly expanded Team DEFY marched out again, this time under the cover of darkness. Caroline and Midori were both loaded with various sangria parts, stored in their respective machines. They used the darkness to evade KCCO patrols, as they were looking for the big fish only.

"Damn, looks like they have already brought out the big guns." Ange pointed to a Typhoon tank, surrounded by a few guards.

"I will snipe the guards while you guys move in and blow up the tank." Star response, getting into her firing postion.

However, Eri and Fio had different ideas.

"Why would you blow up a perfectly good tank? You know what, I have a different idea."Fio said, rushing into the fray along with Eri.

There cover was immediately blown, and the KCCO units began to fire. "You idiots!" Star screamed in frustration as she frantically picked off stragglers.

Fio evaded some grenades from Cyclops units, and responded with her rocket launcher, blowing everyone into bits. Eri provided covering fire with her laser, as they weren't aiming for the KCCO units.

They were gonna steal the Typhoon.

"Are they running directly up to a Typhoon?" AN-94 facepalmed.

"Wait, 94." Ange responded with a smirk on her face.

The tank fired its electromagnetic beam, but Fio slide under just in time. She climbed onto the tank, and cut open its circuitry. After a few minutes of rewiring, the bank's thrusters momentarily shut down.

But then it flew back up again, under Fio's control.

"Meet the Typhoon Slug!" Fio said as she laser beamed a whole squad of KCCO units.

"Holy Crap! Why didn't I think of that?" Midori exclaimed.

Once the KCCO forces had been routed, Fio parked the tank in front of the team.

"Impressive! Looks like I'm not the only hacker around here." AK-12 complimented. "KCCO directly controls their bigger machines, so electronic warfare won't work well."

"Electronic warfare? You dolls are hackers too?"

"It's currently restricted to high end models like myself, but I'm sure Caroline installed the modules into AR-15 and M4"

"Jeeze, it's like you Dolls can do everything!"

AR-15 shook her head. "Don't give us credit, I don't think even I could have reacted fast enough to duck under that tank. It's like you guys are superhuman!"

"When you have one life, it makes you fight harder to preserve it." Fio responded. "Plus the adrenaline, of course."

Meanwhile, Midori sent her personal Slug Armor to scan the Typhoon. It shot out a wide laser, sweeping over its most essential parts.

"Hovercraft repuslers... Electromagnetic cannon..." The info was being fed to Midori's tablet. "I think I got a basic blueprint down. I will send it to HQ!"

"Hmp, we already have a good enough tank." Caroline responded, pretending not to be jealous. "Could always make a reskin later..."

"I can't believe they are using these tanks against us!" Strawberry said. "Imagine how much T-Dolls were lost to just those machines..."

"Where's the next KCCO encampment?" M4a1 demanded.

"Looks like somebody is pretty eager!" Ange laughed. "The next one should be a couple of miles ahead. Yegor can't be far, too."

Meanwhile, at a KCCO camp...

"What do you mean they hijacked a Typhoon!?" Yegor barked at one of the tank operators, who controlled the machines via computer.

"There was this girl in tan clothing, sir. She pulled out some wires and it all went blank."

The captain punched out the operator's computer. "Dammit! We should have never let those P.F bastards collaborate with Griffin! They're even getting in the way of our extermination of Griffin!"

"What will we do, sir?"

"The trains are ready. I want all of our best men to load up on our cars and charge straight for the mountain. I don't care who gets in the way as long as you shoot down the blimp!"

"Right, sir!"

The sound of a train horn breaks the silence of Team DEFY.

"Uh, why would there be trains traveling in this battlefield?" Sopmod asked.

Ange pulled it some binoculars, and estimated down the tracks they've been following. It was a huge, three car armored train. The 1st and 3rd cars had massive artillery, and the middle car had two bigger typhoons cannons, accompanied by miniguns.

"Dammit! They must be really desperate if they want to use Gustavs." Ange cussed.

"They have armored trains too? Honestly, why didn't they just get rid of S.F." Stawberry responded.

"These tracks lead straight up the mountain. If we don't do anything, they will destroy the Brave Gurierer and seize control of the Mastermind, and its all over."

"Great, then what do we do?" Eri asked. "Even the Rebels never used train artillery much..."

"Simple, we steal it." Ange caused everyone to gasp.

"That KCCO unit has shielding, according to my databases." RO commented. "Just leaping on won't do the trick."

"We have to think fast. This divination completely ruined plan A. Now, we most go with plan B."

"You mean, we're not just stealing a train?" Fio raised an eyebrow.

"It won't be enough to get rid of the enemy for good. It will require some... morally ethical choices, but Yegor gave us no choice."

The Gustav's main guns glowed blue, warming up for its first shot.

"Move now girls!" Ange barked. "Run straight for the first car!"

And so, Team DEFY began their backup plan to ensure that KCCO and the Rebel Army were destroyed under the cover of darkness.


End file.
